Japanese Snake
by Inutori
Summary: AU Inuyasha's job as an FBI agent just became more complicated thanks to Naraku murdering his partner. Recruiting a theif from Japan won't be too bad, will it? R&R, please
1. Undercover

**Inutori:** I am starting ANOTHER fanfic, though I really need to finish the old ones…  
**Inuyasha:** You'll never finish Another DogDemon if you keep on starting new fics.  
**Inutori:** I just can't help it! My muse sees all of these wonderful things that you guys could be doing, and they just don't fit into the other storylines! Gomen nasai!  
**Kagome:** Perhaps you should just put some of these on hold and not put them on until you're old ones are completed.  
**Inutori:** Blasphemy! How can you say that? Keep all of my horrid ideas locked within the confines of my house and not share them with the world ::looks at readers:: What?! Fine, I'll say it…I don't own Inuyasha or his buds…or his enemies…or the annoying people that aren't enemies but they aren't buds either. Happy now?

_Chapter 1  
Undercover_

Kikyou carefully put her contact in place as she prepared for the next mission. It turned her eye a bright blue that did not bode well with her other brown eye. So she inserted the other eye-altering lens and looked at herself in the mirror.

How long had she been doing this? As an American agent, she never had a boring moment. It seemed like she had been doing this for years, when in fact she was only hired six months previous.

Her hands eased into the gel-like substance in a bowl on the table and she watched as her skin transformed. With new fingerprints, the black-haired beauty slipped on the outfit given to her by the agency to wear. The thing was very sluttish in appearance and Kikyou knew that she'd be attracting a lot of attention to herself by wearing it, but it was her job.

Once dressed, she picked up a wig of silky blonde hair that would be about shoulder length and stuffed it carefully over her own hair that came down to mid-neck. It had been longer, past her waist, before she joined the FBI, but with all of the disguises she was required to don it was better to just keep it short.

Next was her makeup. She put enough on to hide her natural features such as freckles, and black eyebrows, but not enough to have people grow suspicious.

Rubbing her hands together, Kikyou slipped on her black high-heels and walked out into the main office of the FBI headquarters. Men stared at her like she was a rare gem they had never before seen and some of them even went as far as drooling. 'Disgusting fools.'

Her expression didn't falter as she casually walked between the cubicles and towards the main entrance. There she saw her new partner. They had been assigned to each other just last week since a member of the federation the agents were out to expose had shot Kikyou's old partner. She figured that this time she would get the help of an insider, and Sutruss said that this guy had at some point worked for the underground black market called Youkai Enterprises.

The man before her, Agent Jidai, was a well-built man of high stature. His hair was normally a white-silver color, but today it was pure black for the purpose of going undercover with Kikyou, or more formally, Agent Miko. And his eyes were now a gorgeous violet color where once he had golden eyes. Hair that came down past his waist hung in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face and his sealed lips hid gleaming fangs that Kikyou had seen upon being first introduced to the man.

"Miko, you ready to go?" The young FBI agent, no more than 25 years old in appearance, beckoned for Kikyou to follow him outside to officially begin Operation: Exterminate.

"Jidai, where to?" Kikyou stepped lightly beside the tall man, she taking two steps for every one of his. They went out into the parking lot and the male agent pulled a set of keys out of one pocket that belonged to a convertible.

"To Naraku, where else?" Jidai looked at her with a smug grin that annoyed the young female agent more than could be imagined. He hopped into the driver's seat of the car when they came to it and put the keys into the ignition.

"That's not what I meant." Kikyou growled low in her throat before opening the passenger seat door and gently sliding herself onto the seat.

"Could you do that any slower?"

"Yes, would you like me to?" Kikyou didn't smile as she spoke, just keeping the same, cold expression on her face that she had grown so accustomed to after leaving Japan. "Just go."

* * *

Six months past and the two American agents were able to make no progress in the way of bringing down the infamous Naraku. The two could be found sitting at a McDonalds restaurant sorting out all of the clues they had gathered thus far. It looked as though they may have pinpointed the location of Naraku, but neither was quite sure.

"Hey Miko, check out that guy with the overcoat."

Kikyou looked up to see a husky man standing just outside the restaurant door in a large black coat. He was hunched over and had his hands in his pockets.

"A little warm for such a heavy jacket, don't you think?" Jidai looked over at Kikyou with a frown covering his features. It was late spring and even the American agent Miko had begun to wear sleeveless dresses meant for the spring and summertime.

So Kikyou nodded, the man outside was a little too suspicious to blow off as just some loony from downtown.

Both people stood up casually and threw away the remains of their fast-food meal before nonchalantly walking out of the restaurant. Jidai was disguised as a brunette at the time and Kikyou was a sexy redhead: as always they were undercover.

"Sir, is there a reason for the coat?" Jidai carefully approached the man, fingering a pistol in his pants pocket.

"Yes, there is, Agent Jidai." The man looked up at the pair. His skin looked faintly green and his eyes were a reddish color. It took both Kikyou and Jidai off guard to see such atrociousness in broad daylight, but they recovered quickly and drew their guns. "I wouldn't recommend that…"

"Why?" Kikyou hesitated a moment, wondering if the man was bluffing to get himself to safety.

"Because, you shoot me, you die." The man smiled smugly at them as he glanced up to a window three stories up on a building across the street.

Kikyou's eyes followed him while Jidai kept his attention on the suspicious man. Just barely she could make out the silhouette of a person aiming a gun at them. "Jidai, we're trapped. RUN!"

Both agents took off running in opposite directions at a dead run, not looking back to see if the other one was making it away safely. Behind her, she could hear a lone gunshot and a yelp from her partner. Not really thinking about it, she turned around to look at Jidai, who was on the ground still.

Tears breaching her normally cold eyes, she ran again: back into the heat of danger. She faintly heard a machine gun fire from above, probably the sharp shooter in the window. A scream of agony and surprise left her mouth as her body was jerked around from the impact of one bullet after another into her chest.

It was a pain that she had never before experienced, something she wished never to experience again if given a choice. Blood filled her organs and her vision became clouded…what she would give for a painkiller at that moment. Then in an instant, everything went black and she took her last, painful breath.

* * *

Inuyasha Jidai barged into Agent Sutruss's office holding a small folder with his next assignment in it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He waved the papers in front of the elderly woman in anger. "JAPAN? What in blazes am I supposed to do in JAPAN? I barely even know the language!" His golden eyes flashed with an immeasurable anger at his superior.

"You will be recruiting an agent for us there to be your partner." The wrinkled old woman remained seated at her desk calmly as Inuyasha hyperventilated on the other side of her small table.

"Why don't you just talk to Japan's embassy and have the guy sent over? Why do I have to go THERE?"

"Because, Agent Jidai, if the Japanese government gets a hold of your new partner, it won't be America they'll be sending her." Kaede Sutruss shuffled some papers that were before her to straighten up the pile and filed them in a drawer near her desk.

"What the-"

"Your new partner is a Japanese criminal. One of the best, I must say. She is the only one that can do Agent Miko's job as good as Miko. She might even do it better." Kaede smiled at Inuyasha, throwing him into a new tantrum.

"I am NOT working with some thug! And Miko can't be replaced by some lowlife scum!"

"The 'lowlife scum' you are referring to is Miko's younger sister."

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** Inutori here! I just got finished with the first chapter, and if you've read this, then you are required to review. If you don't, I will hunt you down and throw you into Azkaban.  
**Kagome:** Why Azkaban? They're all muggles.  
**Inutori:** Shut up and let me enjoy fantasizing about my evil scheme…  
**Kagome:** ::to readers:: Well, this is your cue to go review the chapter so that Inutori will be inspired to write the next one…or perhaps you'd just prefer to go read some of her other stories…Another DogDemon is up to 5 chapters now, and it's going fairly well considering…  
**Inutori:** Anyway, review…and until next chapter, JA!


	2. In Japan

**Disclaimer:** I hate doing this, but here it goes. I don't own that jerk Inuyasha or anyone from his universe, so don't sue me for writing a fanfiction about him.

_Chapter 2  
In Japan_

Inuyasha grumbled as he stepped off of the commercial jet and into the Tokyo airport. He wasn't that great at reading Japanese, and his accent was obvious. Nothing seemed to be going his way recently: his arm was in a sling, his partner was dead, and he was now in Japan.

The first thing he did was head to baggage claim to pick up his things before going to catch a bus to the bank. After all, having yen would be a lot better then having American dollars. Once his errand at the bank was completed, he went to a hotel and got a room to stay in.

It was an expensive hotel, and an expensive room. Inuyasha knew that this was meant to lure his new partner to him.

It was kind of annoying to have to go shopping; and at all of the designer shops, no less. But the American agent was informed that if he didn't do it he'd never leave Japan. So here he was, stuck going from store to store, trying on top-of-the-line clothes and buying bags full of every useless yet extremely expensive thing he could find.

Outside one of the shops, Inuyasha spotted a young woman wearing all black except for a red sash around her waist leaning against a brick wall. He approached her cautiously, wondering if this girl could possibly be the criminal he was looking for. Her sunglasses hid her eyes from view and her folded arms gave her a look of roughness.

"Isn't it too hot to wear all that black today?"

The girl looked at him casually, probably sizing him up, as any scandalous villain would do, before she spoke. "It's not like you're not any less suspicious. Buying millions of yen's worth of merchandise that only thieves would, just to show off their earnings."

"Hey Sango-sama!"

The girl and Inuyasha turned to look at a young man, maybe in his early twenties, trotting up to them. In approaching, Inuyasha noted that the man wore a similar outfit as the girl and that his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Found any leads, Houshi-sama?" The girl glanced Inuyasha's way before looking back at the man that she had called a priest.

"No, none yet. But you know how slippery a snake is; it'll take a lot more to find the little vermin than some searching around. How about you?" The man stopped in front of Sango and looked at Inuyasha.

"Possibly."

"Sango-sama, who is this that accompanies you? Surely you haven't already tried to find a replacement for me?"

"Don't worry, Houshi-sama, I haven't a clue who this bozo is." Sango swung her head in Inuyasha's direction and flicked her fingers at the man she was talking to.

Obviously her body language meant something to the 'priest' because a look of understanding came over his face.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to come with us." The man with black hair tied back in a ponytail motioned for Inuyasha to follow him and the American agent did so with a shrug.

They arrived in front of the Tokyo Police Station before Inuyasha got a clue as to what they were doing.

"Hey, I'm no criminal, just a tourist from America." He swung his hands in front of his face and looked between the two people he had been walking with.

"Sango-sama, I thought you said-"

"That he looks suspicious." She looked at Inuyasha and spoke with a firm voice. "Then I'm sure you won't mind coming in and answering a few questions, sir."

Inuyasha was trapped. He couldn't say no, or they would force him under the law for resisting, and if he said yes he'd have to do it anyway. "Keh, like I have a choice." He followed the two complete strangers into the station where he was then led to a plain white room with a mirror on one wall.

"If you could take a seat here…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Inuyasha was finally released from the building with an apology from Officer Houshi. Or better yet, Agent Houshi from the Japanese government.

With a sigh, he headed back to his hotel to get some rest. It had been a long day for him starting with the flight from LA. Nothing seemed to go well for him these days, and it all seemed to be getting worse.

Inuyasha unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside, only to feel a light breeze coming from within. It was dark in the room and as the door shut behind him, he felt as if he were being watched.

Turning on the light, he saw a dark figure out on the deck connected to the room. The person seemed to be looking back at him with mild surprise and as Inuyasha ran forward, the figure jumped up onto the railing, preparing to get away.

Before they were able to make their escape, Inuyasha grabbed the masked figure's waist and pulled him back into the room. Holding the person with one arm, Inuyasha ripped off their mask to reveal…

"K-Kikyou?"

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

A/N hehehe. Review to inspire me to write longer chapters, remember! Until next chapter, Ja!

Review Responses:  
To…

**Nightshade:** You'll see…  
**Shiro77**: I try to update whenever possible…  
**Divine-Heart**: Thank you!  
**CrescentAngel16**: Here's some more for you…though it may not be much.  
**DemonChic:** Of course I'll continue, whether lots of people review or not.


	3. Slippery Snake

**Inutori** I'm thinking of changing my penname to Torineko, how does that suit with the readers? Since, as some of you know, I have an original character named Inutori and it gets so confusing trying to keep us separate.  
**Inuyasha:** Goes fine with me, but I'll still call you wench.  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha! What have I told you about name-calling?  
**Inutori** Oh, and do people want to have Inuyasha's rosary in this one? Because I know just the way to get it in…  
**Inuyasha:** Iie! Iie! And iie!  
**Inutori** You don't have any say in the matter, Inuyasha. ::looks back at readers:: Well, review and vote: Inutori vs Torineko & No Rosary vs Rosary  
**Kagome:** And Inutori doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the other crew members…so go read the story…

_Chapter 3  
Slippery Snake_

_**Turning on the light, he saw a dark figure out on the deck connected to the room. It seemed to be looking back at him with mild surprise and as Inuyasha ran forward, the figure jumped up onto the railing, preparing to get away.**_

_**Before they were able to make their escape, Inuyasha grabbed the masked figure's waist and pulled him back into the room. Holding the person with one arm, Inuyasha ripped off their mask to reveal…**_

_**"K-Kikyou?"**_

They sat there for a moment, Inuyasha trying to register exactly what was going on. Inuyasha held the black-clad girl tightly to his chest and watched as her eye twitched in anger.

"I am not Kikyou, I am the Snake." And with that she somehow managed to wiggle out of his strong grasp and head back outside. She perched on the railing before turning to look back at the stunned American agent. "And if you think I'm Kikyou Higurashi, boy are you wrong."

Inuyasha snapped back to reality when he realized that she had spoken that last sentence to him in English. Well, there goes the language barrier crashing like a broken dam around him. Strange, he really didn't know that the girl could speak English. Though it did make his job a whole lot easier since he wasn't _that_ fluent in the Japanese language.

The next thing Inuyasha's brain registered was the Kikyou Higurashi part. Who was that? The Kikyou he had referred to was Kikyou Miko. Shrugging, his little male brain not wanting to think anymore, Inuyasha crawled into his soft bed and disappeared beneath the blankets.

* * *

She pressed a hand to her chest when she was a safe distance away. That man was strong; too strong. Not only that, but he had seen her face.

Perhaps it was about time she moved on to a new city. But no, this was her home, and she wasn't prepared to leave without a fight.

And that man had mistaken her for Kikyou. Did he mean 'Perfect Kikyou': the one who couldn't do anything wrong and backed out of the family business? She never wanted to be mistaken for that traitor again. Even if she hadn't seen the girl in several years, she was always stuck in that witch's trail.

"Kikyou this, Kikyou that. Kikyou would never mess that up." Boy had it been a shock to her parents when Kikyou disowned them and left the city, perhaps even the country.

The Snake leapt from rooftop to rooftop in her escape from the hotel, heading back home where no one would find her. Her thoughts drifted back to the man in the hotel room. He was twenty-five tops, and he seemed to have the strength of ten men. That could prove to be a problem for her line of work. And she wasn't about to break her code of honor: once you pick a target, you must follow through with it until you succeed or you're caught.

Finding new courage, the Snake ran up the steps of an old shrine and leapt into the Goshinboku tree near her second story window. She found the branch that would take her right up to the house and ran along it until she was close enough to jump. Once in her room, she immediately began removing the slick black, full-body leotard and other covering and putting on her pajamas for the night.

Listening for any sounds, Kagome Higurashi crept out of her room and found the loose tile in the bathroom and placed her outfit in it. She checked the other loose tiles and found that her little brother Mini Shark was still out training with their mom, the Tiger.

Shrugging because this was nothing out of the ordinary, Kagome went back to her room and slipped into her cozy bed, quickly drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

Inuyasha met up with the two Japanese Agents the next morning, since they had discovered that they were all on the same side, searching for the same criminal.

"You know, what I don't understand is why the Americans decide to stick their noses into Japan's business, anyway." Sango Takajima ate a cup of ramen calmly with her chopsticks at the restaurant table sitting with Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha merely shrugged at her comment, knowing he wasn't to reveal exactly why he was after the Snake to these agents.

Miroku didn't even seem to be paying attention to the conversation at hand as he stared at a group of high school girls eating their lunch.

"Is he always like this?" Inuyasha slouched down slightly in his seat and glanced at the other male occupant of the table.

"From what I've seen, yeah. But he's been my partner for four days. Unfortunately it's customary to keep a partner for at least a week before trying to ditch them." Sango sighed and continued eating her noodles.

Inuyasha smirked lightly at that comment, and tried to continue a decent conversation. "In America they try to see if two people are compatible to work together before assigning them, it makes for a lot less hassle."

"We do that here too. Apparently they think I'm perfect for keeping Houshi-sama in line." Sango's eye twitched slightly and her gaze followed Miroku as he stood up and approached the table he had been eyeing earlier. She sighed and stood up, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

The American agent watched curiously from his seat as Miroku got down on one knee and asked the prettiest girl at the table a question.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my son?"

The girl he was holding the hands of turned as red as a tomato and giggled lightly, until Sango's hand came crashing down on her partner's head. "Sorry about that, miss, he just was released from an asylum for good behavior, but apparently he'll have to go back. I'm his probation officer. Please accept my apology."

With that Sango grabbed the collar of Miroku's shirt and dragged him back to where Inuyasha was still seated.

Inuyasha leaned over to look down at the agent's face, only to see he had those little anime squiggly eyes, signifying that he was out cold. "That's quite the powerful punch you pack." The American agent was strong himself, but he was still extremely impressed with what this girl could do.

"It comes in handy." Sango smiled lightly at him as she picked up her chopsticks and continued eating her ramen.

Just then, Inuyasha spotted a girl walking towards them that looked awfully familiar. It was…

"K-Kikyou?" He blinked a few times, trying to see if he was imagining things. But there she stood, in a Japanese schoolgirl uniform with some other people he didn't know.

When she spotted him, Inuyasha thought he saw her tense up slightly, but she was relaxed within a split second and continued walking with her friends. She was laughing and smiling, not something Inuyasha was used to seeing on Kikyou's face. He stood up and intercepted her, causing her friends to stop as well and stare at him.

"Ooh, Kagome, is he your boyfriend?" One of the girls shrieked. She had short hair held back with a hair band.

"If he's not, I want him!" Another one squealed. This one had wavy hair that went past her shoulders.

By this time Inuyasha realized that this most certainly wasn't Kikyou and he had to think fast to come up with an excuse. Then he remembered that he had seen a Kikyou-look-alike last night. Putting two and two together…

"Will you please come with me, miss?" He grabbed her upper arm and tried to drag her back to the restaurant.

"Iie! I'm going to be late for school! Ite! Let go!" She screamed and struggled, but it wasn't the same as the girl who had struggled last night. This girl wasn't as hard to keep a hold of. "Ite, ite, ite!" She pounded his forearm with her free hand, trying to get him to release her.

Inuyasha let go of her with a growl and she immediately took off in the direction of a school Inuyasha had already seen nearby.

"What was that all about?" Sango was glaring at Inuyasha with an evil menace. "That better not have been what I think it was."

"Keh. She looked like the Snake." Inuyasha slumped down and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about? That was Kagome Higurashi, a senior at Judo High School. She's 17. It's impossible for her to be the Snake!" Sango glared at him even more menacingly.

"You seem to know a lot about her, how is that?"

"I was a senior when she was a freshman, she and I got really close after I showed her the ways of high school living." Sango's eyes seemed to glaze over as she reminisced on old times.

But Inuyasha still was suspicious of this Kagome wench, so he'd keep an eye on her.

"Well, I need to go find some leads, so I'll catch you later." Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku by his shirt collar and began to drag him down the street.

A random thought popped into Inuyasha's head: 'I sure hope his clothes are durable, because if they're not he's going to have a hole in an area I'm pretty sure he doesn't want exposed to the world.'

* * *

Inuyasha perched silently in a sakura tree just outside the school building, watching students come out of the prison-like structure. That's when he spotted the one he was looking for.

Her cheery composure sickened him, since he was used to that face always carrying a more mellow tone. But for some reason the change was nice at the same time. And so he leapt quickly from tree to tree with inhuman speed.

That is, until she stopped and looked directly at him.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, put that down!  
**Kagome:** ::holding bow and arrow:: No, Inuyasha! I will spare no mercy!  
**Miroku:** ::sweat drops:: Isn't Kikyou the one that wants Inuyasha dead?  
**Inuyasha:** Thank you, Miroku! See Kagome? You don't want me dead!  
**Kagome:** Watch me, I'll pin you to the Goshinboku with so many arrows that you won't ever be able to wake up again!  
**Sango:** ::whispering to Miroku:: What did Inuyasha do _this _time to get Kagome so upset?  
**Miroku:** I think he intruded on her bath.  
**Sango:** ::whacking him on the head:: Hentai!  
**Inutori:** ::looks at readers:: Can YOU guess what Inuyasha did to tick Kagome off so much? Review and find out what happens in next chapter's ending author's note.


	4. What'd I do?

**Inutori:** As I've told people, my laptop is being poopy. Writing this chapter, the computer shut down on me midway. Luckily I had saved fairly recently, so I only lost a few paragraphs of Kagome/Inuyasha interaction.  
**Inuyasha:** Keh, who really cares if it was lost?  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha, osuwari.  
**Inutori:** And when I asked about the rosary, the response that struck out to me was the leave it out, so I complied. There will be no rosary in this story.  
**Inuyasha:** Then how did Kagome just use the non-existent beads to face-plant me?  
**Kagome:** They don't exist in the story, but that doesn't mean they don't exist in the author's notes.  
**Inuyasha:** ::cursing::  
**Inutori:** I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the cast, so go try and sue someone else today. I don't like lawsuits.

_Chapter 4  
What'd I Do?_

_**Inuyasha perched silently in a sakura tree just outside the school building, watching students come out of the prison-like structure. That's when he spotted the one he was looking for.**_

_**Her cheery composure sickened him, since he was used to that face always carrying a more mellow tone. But for some reason the change was nice at the same time. And so he leapt quickly from tree to tree with inhuman speed.**_

_**That is, until she stopped and looked directly at him.**_

Inuyasha gulped, wondering what Kami had against him that he was so easily discovered. Normally he could go anywhere undetected and yet he wasn't able to keep himself hidden from this little girl.

She looked at him with a cold glare that made him almost rethink his decision on the fact that she wasn't Kikyou; Inuyasha reminded himself that Kikyou was dead.

Knowing that he was discovered, Inuyasha hopped to the sidewalk from his perch in the trees and returned the glare being given to him.

"What do you want?" Her voice was tense despite the relaxed look her body gave off: almost as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"Do you know Kikyou Miko?" Why had he asked her that? Knowing Kikyou really didn't seem that relevant, and yet, after asking the question, Inuyasha realized it was to his benefit.

"Who's that?" Her body no longer was relaxed like it used to be, and her voice sounded forced. She was afraid. Inuyasha could smell the adrenaline pumping through her veins when the wind picked up, and her heartbeat had sped up with every passing second.

"Someone I know. I was wondering if you knew her. Perhaps a relative?" Inuyasha stepped towards the raven-haired girl and watched as her eyes darted in fear: probably trying to find an escape route.

"You must be mistaken, I'm an only child." She backed up slightly, her eyes still flying to and fro.

"I wasn't suggesting that Kikyou was your sister. Only that she was a relative." He sniffed the air. There was the distinct smell of a young boy, maybe around 11 years old that clung to her clothes, most likely a little brother.

"Nani?" Her breaths were becoming quicker and Inuyasha was preparing himself for the moment at which she was going to bolt.

Perhaps she realized that she was outclassed by the hanyou before her and that's why she did nothing. But no matter what, she was still giving off that enticing smell of fear in waves. "So…Snake…why don't you come with me before I do something rash…like turn you in to the government?"

"W-what are you t-talking about? W-who are y-you?" She took a step backward before pivoting and running down the street away from the American agent.

With a growl Inuyasha leapt forward with inhuman speed and jumped in front of the fleeing girl, stopping her dead in her tracks. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped up to roost on the top of a nearby mini-mall.

"What do you want from me?" The fear present in her eyes touched Inuyasha, but he did his best not to show it.

"Listen, kid, I'm here because of your sister, got that?"

Anger replaced the fear in her expression as she glared coldly at Inuyasha. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a sister."

"I know a lie when I smell one, and right now, you're lying to me." Inuyasha still had the Snake smothered against his chest at the time, and he noticed it because of how close their faces were. "If you don't want to get busted, wimp, you better do exactly as I say."

She rolled her eyes, looking away from Inuyasha and off into the horizon. "Goody, extortion…Just tell me what you want from me…money?…you want me to pull a job?"

"Something like that, but you're going to have to leave Japan for this one." His eyes didn't stray from her face even though she was pointedly looking away from him.

With her next words, her eyes fixed on his golden irises. "What's in it for me? I'm not interested in your money, and you can't prove I'm guilty of anything. It'll be your word against mine, and you're a foreigner."

"We'll have your name cleared." Inuyasha looked at her seriously, the glint in his eye disappearing without a trace.

"I just told you that you've got nothing on me. Kagome Higurashi is a model citizen as far as this bogus government is concerned." The raven-haired female just looked at Inuyasha stubbornly, challenging him to make her do his bidding.

"The Snake will be gone. It'll just be some old legend that no one really cares about."

"Ever thought that the Snake doesn't want to be forgotten just like that?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth; this girl was not making his job easy in the least bit. "How about this," Inuyasha pulled up his hand that wasn't attaching Kagome to his chest, "you cooperate or my claws will find their way to your delicate heart."

Maybe he shouldn't have threatened to kill her, but it seemed to be working well gauging the reactions her face was portraying.

With a sigh, Kagome looked to the side. "Fine, say I do this, whatever _this_ is…what's the catch?"

Inuyasha didn't blink as he looked at her. "So you'll do it? You'll come with me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes darkened. "I never said I'd do it, I said 'If I do this', baka." She scrunched her nose in spite and clenched her teeth, her defiance towards Inuyasha flowing off in waves.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, annoyed by Kagome more than just a little.

"Will you let go of me now? I promise I won't run…besides, it doesn't seem to do me any good with you."

Inuyasha released her in an instant as if just realizing that she was in his hold. "Keh."

Kagome's eyebrows rose as she stepped away from the slightly red-faced hanyou. "Is 'keh' your answer to everything?"

"Keh." He looked away from her and crossed his arms.

A smile played on Kagome's lips as she thought about his answer to the question she had asked. "So, what'll you have me do, almighty guru?"

Her head tilted slightly to the side and her lips sealed in a terse line. Kagome was dipped slightly in a little curtsy, mocking him silently. She was pulling at the sides of her short skirt like she was a lady of a court or something.

"So you'll actually cooperate with me?" Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, his eyes full of true curiosity.

"I value my life, thank you. So yes, I'll take this job, but as soon as it's over I'm going home, got that?"

"Hai." Inuyasha spoke through clenched teeth, seething at how commanding she was.

"Need I repeat myself? What'll you have me do, Señor Loco?" Kagome was obviously growing impatient with Inuyasha, it could be seen in her eyes.

"First, we head to America."

* * *

"Leave that alone, woman!" Inuyasha batted Kagome's hand away from his suitcase again before he laid it on the conveyer belt in airport security. It had already been a long two weeks trying to get her to just sit down.

She merely stuck her tongue out at him and skipped through the metal detector, not turning back to wait for him. He had met her mother, and it had definitely surprised him to see how enthusiastic the woman was about Kagome going to LA with a complete stranger.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Instead of getting a new partner, he got stuck babysitting a brat who liked to steal things in her spare time.

Walking through the metal detector, he winced from the high-pitched beep of the alarm.

"Sir, if you'll step over here. Please."

Inuyasha refrained himself from verbally biting off the security lady's head and complied with her request. The hand-held metal detector ran along his body and beeped at his midsection.

"It's probably my belt," it was all that escaped his lips as the security personal stood up straight to look at him.

"Then could you take it off, sir?"

"Keh." Inuyasha removed the leather from around his waist and handed it to the woman. She resumed her scan, only to have it go off again.

"Is there something else that could be setting off the detector, sir? Anything in your pockets?"

Inuyasha shrugged, reaching into his pants pockets. His fingers closed around an unfamiliar object, and when he pulled it out, his heart nearly stopped.

There in his hands was a pocketknife. "H-how did this get in my pocket?" He looked up in confusion, only to see Kagome looking back at him over her shoulder, carrying his briefcase and a bright smile. She was dead meat.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to check that. You can't take it into the main cabin."

"I know. I guess I forgot it was there." He forced a smile onto his face, mentally picturing Kagome in a torture chamber with him overseeing her punishment.

Inuyasha handed the knife to the security officer and stepped away slightly.

"I'm not done sir. If you could please step back onto the mat I can finish."

"Keh." But he complied, and a few minutes later he was storming towards his gate.

"Sir!"

He stopped, about to burst at the seams, and turned around, the face of the security officer greeting him. "What now?" If he weren't allowed to kill Kagome soon he would take it out on someone else.

"You forgot your belt."

With a scowl he snatched the strip of leather and continued on his rampage through the concourse until his eyes met with the sight of Kagome sifting through his briefcase.

Because of all of the other people swarming around, Inuyasha had to keep himself from killing her on the spot. That would lead for too many witnesses for him to deal with.

So instead he resolved to storming up to her and snatching away his carryon. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kagome seemed unfazed by his appearance, and merely looked up at him calmly. "FBI agent, aye?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's lap to see with horror that she was holding his badge and the Naraku file he had taken along to look at.

"Got a problem with that?" His growl reverberated through the concourse, causing the people that heard it to stop and look at the silver-haired man with question in their eyes.

"No, no problem. Just wondering why a federal agency from America needs someone of my particular genre to help them catch a felon." She leaned back in her seat and looked at him with a slight sneer.

The onlookers turned away, realizing that the words spoken weren't in Japanese and they were too lazy to try and translate it. "That's none of your business."

"I think it is, Agent Jidai," she put a spiteful emphasis on his name, "considering I'm being dragged into this mess that apparently got the Higurashi traitor killed."

"Higurashi traitor?" Inuyasha was totally thrown off by what she called her own sister, since obviously she had managed to read the whole file…or at least skim it.

"And that's none of your business." Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, her glare piercing him like swords.

"When we get on the plane, I'd like to have a word with you…in private."

"Fine by me. But where are you going to find a secluded place on a public airliner?" Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, figuring that she had won. Little did she know…

* * *

Inuyasha shut the door of the bathroom, maneuvering carefully so that he could face Kagome.

"Ugh, and I thought it was crowded with one person in here." Kagome scowled in disgust and stood carefully over the toilet, not wanting to be pressed against Inuyasha's chest again.

"Deal." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, his anger for Kagome just ready to boil over.

And then, to their misfortune, the plane took off…

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep **

**Inutori:** I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for the long wait for an update. I just watched Bad Company for the first time this week, so felt inspired to continue writing this story, despite my laptop difficulties.  
**Kagome:** Random fact: did you know that trailers for Bad Company was the original inspiration for this fic, even though they have entirely different plots?  
**Inutori:** Well, hope you all review, and see you next chapter! Ja!  
**Kagome:** But wait, before you go, I have Inuyasha here all tied up and waiting to be slowly tortured to death

(View changes to Inuyasha tied and gagged with an arrow in his chest pinning him to the wall)

**Inutori: **(sweat drop) Oh yeah, I almost forgot how mad you were at him end of last chapter. Why was that, anyways?…  
**Kagome:** (smiling) Oh, he had just read some nasty fanfictions where he and I did the deed and was off looking for more. (evil glint now in eyes)  
**Miroku:** I do that too, sometimes, Lady Kagome. You know, look up fanfics where Sango-sama has agreed to bear my children and we go through the act of creating such children. (nods serenely) You must forgive him.  
**Sango:** (pulling out Hiraikotsu) MIROKU!


	5. New Country

**Inutori:** Hey minna-san, welcome back for the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed the story thus far.  
**Inuyasha:** No.  
**Inutori:** What's your problem?  
**Inuyasha:** Kagome. She-  
**Inutori:** Nevermind. Well, hope you all will go read the story, and then be so generous as to review and pitch in some ideas to me. I'm open to suggestions for this story.  
**Sango:** You heard her, go read the story. Hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 5  
New Country_

_**"Ugh, and I thought it was crowded with one person in here." Kagome scowled in disgust and stood carefully over the toilet, not wanting to be pressed against Inuyasha's chest again.**_

_**"Deal." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, his anger for Kagome just ready to boil over.**_

_**And then, to their misfortune, the plane took off… **_

Kagome found herself tangled with Inuyasha, his head pressed against her chest and their legs intertwined, with her above him. With a severe blush, Kagome attempted to remove herself from the awkward position, but to no avail.

"Get off of me, wench!"

"I'm trying, jerk face!" She clenched her teeth and used all of her strength to sit up, now straddling Inuyasha's stomach while he brought up his knees and kept his torso up with his elbows.

"You're still not off."

"Congratulations on making that brilliant assessment." Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't move. "I happen to be wearing a skirt, so standing up while you're on the floor doesn't exactly sound too enticing."

"Keh." If she wasn't mistaken, Kagome could've sworn that Inuyasha's cheeks were slightly pink. "Listen wench, I didn't want you as a partner, and I don't need you, so I want you to stay out of my stuff and out of my way."

Kagome sighed; annoyed with the cocky American she sat on. "Just so you know, I didn't exactly leap for joy when you forced me to come. I happen to have a life in Japan, even if you're lacking in that area. I have a boyfriend and lots of friends. So don't you dare go telling me that I am a pain in the rear-end. Got that?"

Her eyes were hard and menacing as they glared at Inuyasha, just daring him to speak as she poked a finger into his chest. "This boyfriend of yours, does he know that you're a criminal?" Inuyasha's sneer made Kagome's eye twitch.

"Of course. Kouga-kun knows everything about me, and thanks to you, I won't be seeing him for quite awhile."

"Someone knows that you're a felon, and yet they still want you?" He scoffed at Kagome; though the joke in his tone was lost on her.

Without warning, she pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "Don't insult me, or this knife may accidentally find itself imbedded in your esophagus."

"How…did you…?"

He was probably wondering how she got the knife on the plane, so she snorted. "I'm not renowned as the Snake for nothing, baka. You think a little airport security could stop me?" She laughed lightly and drew back her knife.

Kagome grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt and yanked him up to a standing position along with her own body.

"Now, if you'd please," she beckoned to the bathroom door. "This conversation has ended."

Inuyasha reluctantly left the small compartment, followed soon after by Kagome. They took their seats in silence and neither spoke a word for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Several hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves loading up their luggage into Inuyasha's car. Both were still giving the other the silent treatment. It might not have been this way, if Kagome hadn't woken up on the airplane sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder with his head resting on hers…on top of the fact that he had been awake…

They got in the car and Inuyasha drove them to his apartment: a fifteen-minute drive from the airport.

"This is it." Inuyasha finally broke the silence that had been stretching since the airplane, gaining him a glare from his new partner.

She just snorted at him and pulled her belongings out of the trunk, heading up to the front door with Inuyasha close behind.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, glancing back at Kagome for only a brief second.

"You can sleep on the couch."

Kagome looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so, boy. You can sleep on the couch. I'm sleeping in a bed." She brushed past him and quickly found his bedroom, dropping her stuff on the floor and falling back onto the bed.

Inuyasha watched her the entire time, a scowl plastering his face. "Get off of my bed, wench."

Kagome didn't answer him, merely climbing under the covers and cuddling into a small ball.

"I'm sleeping on my bed, if you don't move, you'll have to sleep with me." Inuyasha growled fiercely, attempting to get Kagome to just leave, but she gave no sign of hearing. Except that after a few moments she scooted to one side of the bed.

His eyes widened considerably, shocked at what the girl was offering. Normally seventeen-year-old tomboys like her would be appalled to share their bed with a boy. She obviously couldn't care less.

"Don't blame me if you get shoved off the bed then, I don't stay still in my sleep." And with his last warning, Inuyasha picked up the blankets and slid into the twin-sized bed next to the famous Japanese thief.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling warmer than usual. Tired still, she brought up a hand and rubbed her eye. She opened her eyes and was met with an unfamiliar room. As Kagome became more aware of things, she felt the two strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back against a warm body.

'Well, that'd explain why I feel so hot.' She took in a deep breath gaining her bearings and assessing the situation in her head. 'Okay, Inuyasha is hugging me around the waist, and judging by his breathing he's still asleep. I won't kill him just yet. Just rub this into his face later. Not like I don't mind the contact.' Kagome blinked her eyes.

"Where'd that thought come from? I have a boyfriend already." Her whispered reassurance to herself caused Inuyasha to stir, so Kagome quickly maneuvered out of the agent's grasp and left the room.

She found her way to the kitchen and began scrounging for something to eat. Ramen, ramen, and more ramen. "Oh goody, I'm living with a ramen freak." Kagome sighed and resigned herself to making a bowl of instant ramen.

Clothes shuffling in the other room alerted Kagome to Inuyasha's conscious state and she felt her cheeks heat slightly. What would her mother say to her for sleeping in the same bed as her kidnapper? Probably tell her to use protection.

"Mornin'." Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen his eyes barely open in his tired state.

"You're quite the beauty queen in the morning, you know." Kagome refrained from bursting out into laughter at Inuyasha's disheveled state; when she had left the room he didn't look tousled like this at all.

Apparently he must have had a heyday after she left and then woken up. There was no other explanation.

"Keh." Inuyasha reached over Kagome's shoulder and grabbed the bowl of ramen she had just made.

"Hey, that's mine!" Kagome made an attempt to grab it back, but Inuyasha lifted the bowl out of her reach and turned his back to her.

"And I paid for it." Inuyasha smirked gleefully in amusement as Kagome tried to jump up on his back and steal back her breakfast.

She finally gave up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jerk."

"Wench."

Kagome clenched her fists angrily, fighting back the tears that promised to come. Everything that had been happening in the last 24 hours was too much for her to handle. "I'm calling Sango-chan."

"Sango?" Inuyasha turned to look at her as he opened the silverware drawer and pulled out a fork.

"You know, back in Japan?" Kagome looked at him like he was an idiot and picked up his phone.

"The agent?"

"Yeah." She dialed the operator and then was transferred to the overseas operator.

Inuyasha was still in his own little world. "That's something that baffles me. How did you manage to elude the Japanese agents so easily?"

Kagome just looked at him, but didn't answer. "Sango Taijiya. Kagome Higurashi."

"Wait! You're making an overseas call on my phone?!" Inuyasha leaped forward, seeming to have just realized what she was doing.

Kagome dodged his attack, and laughed softly as he fell over with the momentum. Before he could stand back up, Kagome sat down on his back and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Sango." Her misery was obvious from her tone as she slipped back into her native tongue to talk to her Japanese friend.

"You sound terrible."

"I know. Remember that Inuyasha Jidai guy? The FBI agent?" Inuyasha drummed his sharp nails on the linoleum, signifying his annoyance.

"Yeah…what about him?"

"He forced me to come to America. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was hoping I could make him give up if I dilly-dallied long enough." Kagome watched as Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and then closed like a fish out of water. Finally, his eyes narrowed to glare at her.

"Is that why it's been so quiet lately?"

"No joke, Sango, why do you think I made such a weird call? I'm sitting in this freak's apartment in LA." She could have sworn the room just got colder as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even more, if possible, his head craning at a strange angle to try and look at her.

"Kagome, what did he do? You know he can't blackmail you."

"He tried, trust me. In the end he threatened to kill me. Can you believe that?"

"I'll kill him. I'm coming there and I'll kill him." Sango's angry voice raised a decibel or two as she growled into the receiver, forcing Kagome to pull the earpiece away from her head.

"That'll blow your cover, girl. Just get your butt over here for now."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Tell Miroku-sama that you heard rumor that the Snake has left the country and is now in America. If you do it right, he'll follow you here like a lost puppy." Kagome giggled softly at the image of Miroku on a leash.

"You mean you want me to seduce the furyou houshi?" Sango's voice was monotone as she spoke, obviously not wanting to do anything of the sort.

"Not seduce, exactly. Just flaunt a little. That pervert will loose his mind."

"Too true, too true." Kagome could hear Sango's cheerful laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Are you done talking on the phone, wench?" Kagome cuffed the back of Inuyasha's head with her hand to get him to shut up, paying no heed to his interruption.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you soon. Until then, sayanora."

"Hai, sayanora." Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed the off button, ending the call.

"Hope you're happy, jerkasaurous." She stood up, allowing Inuyasha to get up as well.

Inuyasha stood up quickly, trying to be dignified. "Keh." He folded his arms and looked away from her. "We're going to headquarters in fifteen minutes. Be ready."

"Nani?!" Kagome's eye's widened with horror. "A girl my age needs more than fifteen minutes to get ready! Are you a retard?"

"Fifteen minutes." Inuyasha turned and went into the living room, ignoring the frustrated screams of the Japanese schoolgirl in the kitchen.

* * *

"Oi, Hobo, where's Sutruss?" Inuyasha leaned into one of the many cubicles, causing the young man inside to jump. The name on his desk was Jack Hojou. Kagome's eyebrow lifted from behind Inuyasha with this observation and how Inuyasha mispronounced it.

The gears in Kagome's head started to turn on an impulse. Hojou. Where had she heard that name before? She recognized it, but only vaguely.

"Sutruss hasn't come in yet today, I don't think."

Kagome heard a low growl escape Inuyasha's chest and listened to his muttering.

"Stupid old crone. Lazy, no good-"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha and motioned for him to follow her. With a huff, he did so.

"Inuyasha, you're looking for Naraku, right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Well I think you've been looking in all the wrong places."

"What?" Inuyasha brought his head up, a questioning look covering his expression.

The raven-haired girl sighed. "Look, when you want to find a spider, you look for its web."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"The point is that you're not even close to doing that."

"If we weren't close, then why would…" Inuyasha paused waiting for a passerby to get out of earshot.

"You're an idiot. Let's go back to your place. I don't like being spied on." Kagome brushed passed Inuyasha and into the hall, watching angrily as a man hustled away from them.

Inuyasha followed, none-too-pleased with Kagome's bossy attitude.

* * *

Kagome closed the door to the apartment, making sure to lock it behind her. Inuyasha was already in the living room on the couch, watching her intently as she casually made her way to a reclining chair in the corner.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on in that puny brain of yours or not?"

"If you'd stop insulting me, maybe I would." Kagome just shook her head at Inuyasha, appalled by his rude behavior.

"Keh."

"Well, what I'm thinking is that there is another reason why Kikyou's dead."

"What?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome, his face scrunched in confusion.

Kagome sighed tiredly. "I'm saying that I don't think Kikyou was killed because you two were getting too close to the truth. Maybe it wasn't even Naraku that killed her."

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Just hear me out." Kagome put up her hand, signaling for Inuyasha to keep his mouth shut. "The way Naraku works, he wouldn't have done her in like that; it was too messy. Not his style in the least. Unless, of course, he's changed since he was in Japan."

"He was in Japan?!" Inuyasha stood up, towering over Kagome in an instant, surprised and almost angry at this new revelation.

"Why do you think Kikyou quit being a Higurashi theif? Because she wanted to repent?" Kagome scoffed, unfazed by Inuyasha's tall figure above her.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just continued staring at Kagome in shock.

"My family runs a clean operation, no outsiders, no drugs, no prostitutes. Kikyou got involved with a drug dealer, Onigumo, who paid her to be 'his girl.' The slut." Kagome folded her arms and looked away from Inuyasha angrily, malice clearly written on her face.

"Are you saying that Kikyou was a felon and a whore?"

"Duh, Einstein. Felony is a family business; only Kikyou took it up a level or two more. When she got pregnant she disappeared entirely, I haven't seen or heard from her since." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, her eyes slightly watering for some unknown reason.

"But…"

Kagome found herself sighing again and rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go lie down, I have a headache. Later."

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** This chapter is a lot longer than normal, hope that makes you all happy.  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha lost his manhood.  
**Inutori:** What?  
**Kagome:** He lost his manhood last chapter while you were ranting about how you're laptop still isn't working.  
**Inutori:** How?  
**Kagome:** I shot it off with an arrow.  
**Inutori:** Why?  
**Kagome:** Because he made out with Kikyou, threw Shippou into a tree, set Miroku's ofudas on fire, poked Kirara with a stick, stole Sango's demon poison, stuck a tree in the well, stepped on Buyo's tail, and he kidnapped me in the story.  
**Inutori:** Does that really merit getting _that_ chopped off?  
**Kagome:** Probably not, but he'll live.

BTW, special thanks to the reader that gave me the idea for Sango to be in on the 'Kagome is the Snake' thing. I hadn't really thought of that before, originally Sango was going to be left in the dark, but I think it works out better this way.


	6. Kikyou's Secrets

**Inutori:** I'M BACK! Hope you guys were able to fare okay while I was away!  
**Inuyasha:** ::rolls eyes:: Of course they were, you don't write the only fanfictions out there.  
**Inutori:** Shut it, Inuyasha!  
**Inuyasha:** No.  
**Inutori:** Be glad I don't own you Inuyasha, or I would cut you to pieces right now and sell your remains on ebay.  
**Sagi:** Sounds good to me! I want his clothes!

_Chapter 6  
Kikyou's Secrets_

_**"Duh, Einstein. Felony is a family business; only Kikyou took it up a level or two more. When she got pregnant she disappeared entirely, I haven't seen or heard from her since." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, her eyes slightly watering for some unknown reason.**_

_**"But…"**_

_**Kagome found herself sighing again and rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go lie down, I have a headache. Later."**_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, thinking about Kikyou and the time they had spent together.

At the time, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but now that he thought about it, she was always alluding to something more.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I'm not working with a woman! They're weak!" Inuyasha huffed at his boss, angry with his first female partner just because of her gender. "And on top of that, I don't need to be stuck babysitting some amateur!"

His boss didn't say anything, just watched the door behind the agent open quietly.

"If I read your stats correctly, you're not exactly a senior agent yourself. So if I were you, I'd shut up."

Inuyasha jerked around and met with the cold dark eyes of his new partner. She was obviously Asian, and her pale skin accented her darker features.

"Keh. What would a woman know?" Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, avoiding the raven-haired female's gaze.

"You'd be surprised how much a woman is capable of."

_Scene Change_

Inuyasha growled at Kikyou, frustrated that she wouldn't tell him where she'd been. "Don't you trust your own partner, woman?"

"I don't trust anyone. Trusting people only sets you up for betrayal." Kikyou picked up her bag to leave, signaling to Inuyasha that the conversation was over.

The hanyou fisted his hand, angry at everything. "You're right. I guess I don't trust you either." Letting out a sigh, he stood up. "This is why I'm never getting married."

_Scene Change Again..._

"Inuyasha, will you…do you want to…be with me?" Kikyou looked away from Inuyasha in fear; apparently not sure she wanted an answer just yet.

He pulled Kikyou into a strong embrace, allowing her to relax in his arms. "Of course, Kikyou. I already told you."

"It's just…who I am…could come between us." Kikyou took in a hesitant, deep breath, letting Inuyasha's scent fill her nostrils.

Inuyasha pulled away from her slightly, smiling warmly down at her. "And my profession won't? Kikyou, we're in this together. You're not the only one who works for the government, you know."

Suddenly, Kikyou became very distant from Inuyasha, almost like she was looking right through him. "I…I know." She pulled away from Inuyasha and plopped herself on the couch, not looking back at her hanyou partner.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the nearest wall, frustrated with everything. It had been about half an hour since they had gotten back from headquarters and Kagome was probably already asleep. 

The hole his punch left led to the bedroom where Kagome was changing. Well, she obviously was awake.

"HENTAI!" Kagome jumped and covered herself with the blanket, staring wide-eyed at Inuyasha.

His head was bent down and he was looking at the floor, his entire face covered in shadows. "What are you doing, woman?"

"I'm going out shopping, what do you think?" Kagome looked at him curiously. Inuyasha still hadn't looked up to meet her gaze. There was definitely something amiss.

"What for?" Inuyasha hadn't moved at all either. His fist was still held out where he had punched the wall, and his head hung in a menacing threat that remained unspoken.

"Well, as far as I can tell, all you have to eat around here is ramen, the décor is tasteless, and you didn't give me much time to pack. I'll be gone all day."

Inuyasha looked up, but not at her. He still was off in what seemed to be another dimension. "No. We have work to do."

The Japanese criminal merely grunted. "Yeah, I know that. But I'll be getting around to that tonight. Until then, there are other things that need to be done."

The fist dropped to the hanyou's side, but it remained clenched. "We work now."

"No, you work now. I work later." Kagome picked up the clothes she was attempting to change into and headed for the bathroom still wrapped in the blanket.

* * *

Kagome sifted through the clothes racks, trying to find something decent to wear in the future. "And thanks to that jerk I have to get practically an entirely new wardrobe." Not that two weeks wasn't plenty of time to pack, it's just that she hadn't done it because she hadn't wanted to go.

She picked out some clothes to try on and went to the changing rooms. After trying on all assortments of material, she went to the checkout and paid for her things. In her mind, she was thinking about how it was a good thing she had her mom open a checking account for her.

After spending the entire day grocery, clothes, and furniture shopping, Kagome went to the local club.

"I'd like to see some I.D., please." The security man at the door looked her up and down, making note of how young she looked.

"You're asking me for identification when you have a fourteen-year-old boy sitting on a bar stool over there?" Kagome pointed inside the building, causing the man to turn and let his eyes follow the line of her pointed finger.

By the time he turned back around, she was gone. He shrugged, figuring she had left.

Kagome went and sat next to a redheaded boy that had a bottle of Pepsi in his hand. "Hey there, kit."

The boy turned to look at her in something akin to surprise.

"I was told that I could find you here."

He continued staring at her in amazement.

"You are Shippou, aren't you?" Kagome leaned forward, looking closer at the kitsune youkai sitting beside her.

"Uh…yeah, I am. Aren't you a little young to be in this club?" Shippou narrowed his eyes at Kagome suspiciously. "How'd you get in?"

"What does it matter? You're in here too, and I know you're younger than me. That illusion you use doesn't fool me."

"N-nande?" Shippou leaned back slightly, scared of this newcomer. He was Japanese. Kagome quietly made note of that.

"Look, Kouga-kun said he'd get a hold of you for me."

"Oh! You're the girl the wolf told me about!" Shippou smiled brightly, his composure changing drastically from what it was before. In a lower whisper, he added, "So you're the infamous Snake, huh?"

Kagome glanced around them to make sure no one was listening before she nodded her confirmation. "Kouga-kun said you were the best computer hacker around and you could access anything. I need your help."

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep **

**Inutori:** Sorry it took so long to update, I just changed computers, and I have to do lots of school work, plus dancing every night, and I have a job. So my life has been pretty hectic lately.  
**Sagi:** No it hasn't, you little liar.  
**Inutori:** Yes it has, I've barely been able to get together with Saggy at all because of my schedule.  
**Kagome:** Stop whining and get on with your life.  
**Inutori:** ::sticks out tongue:: Never!  
**Kagome:** Then you can't complain with how your life is going, you're not making any effort to change it.  
**Sagi:** Don't forget to leave a review, minna-san!


	7. Criminal Night Life

**Inutori:** I'm baack ::cough, finally, cough::  
**Kagome:** Took you long enough.  
**Inuyasha:** You're telling me. Good grief, you haven't updated this since last April!  
**Inutori:** ::cries:: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slack for so long! Please forgive me? I'm trying to improve my track record!  
**Sagi: **You don't own Inuyasha and I'll never forgive you.  
**Inutori:** ::cries in corner::

_Chapter 7  
Criminal Night Life_

_**"Oh! You're the girl the wolf told me about!" Shippou smiled brightly, his composure changing drastically from what it was before. In a lower whisper, he added, "You're the infamous Snake, huh?"**_

_**Kagome glanced around them to make sure no one was listening before she nodded her confirmation. "Kouga-kun said you were the best computer hacker around and you could access anything. I need your help."**_

Kagome followed Shippou up the stairs at the back of the club. They weren't speaking and the noises of the partying behind them were quickly dying with each step.

Upstairs it was dark and menacing but Kagome was accustomed to this when associating with other criminals. Shippou beckoned her into a room and she followed confidently, keeping her guard up for any sign of danger.

The door was shut and locked; Shippou let out a sigh. "I'm glad the Thunder Brothers aren't here, they're such a pain."

Kagome looked at Shippou curiously, wondering what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about eavesdroppers, this room is sound proof, bullet proof, and protected by fox magic. No one will bother us." Shippou gave her a toothy grin and pulled down one of the walls.

Four computers and a printer were bolted to the table that had just been pulled down. Shippou pulled an extra chair over so they could both sit.

He turned on each of the computers and looked at Kagome while they waited for them to boot up.

"Well, first I need to get all the information I can on Naraku's syndicate, and then if we have time there's something else I'd like to do. But first let's find stuff on this Naraku guy."

Shippou smiled, then suddenly popped into his true form: a small boy with a bushy tail that was no bigger than a toddler. "You got it, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled at the little devil-child. He reminded her a lot of Souta. The children were so eager to please the more experienced criminals and it was so adorable how hard they tried.

All of the computers fully booted, Shippou got to work. His little body bounded here and there on the desk, punching keys on one keyboard, then jumping to another to download some document or the likes.

He continued like this for a few minutes, and pretty soon he stopped and looked proudly at Kagome. "Done!"

"Already?" Kagome was surprised. Kouga-kun had told her that the kid was good, but even Kikyou took a couple of hours to hack into every file possible.

"Hai! Now do you want me to print it or burn you a couple CDs?"

The Snake stared at the little fox demon for a moment before replying. "If you printed it, how many pages would it take?"

"A lot. I'd say 4 to 5 hundred at the least."

She almost let her jaw drop, but she tensed her muscles to prevent herself from looking like a fish out of water like Inuyasha had earlier that day. "And how many CDs?"

"Maybe 20 at the most. I can give you more with the CDs since there are a few programs and whatnot that can't be printed."

"CDs it is then. And I'd like two copies if possible. In case one is lost or stolen or something. Back up, you know?" Kagome found herself grinning broadly. This was going a lot faster than she thought it would.

"Of course. And I'll even make a third copy to put in a secret place where only I'll find it. If it comes to that, just come to me again."

"And how much will this all cost?" Kagome smiled pleasantly and reached for her purse.

"For you, Kagome-chan, it's free. But it'll cost anyone else at least 500 grand, so don't tell anyone how much you paid, okay?"

"I couldn't do that, Shippou. I'd feel awful for taking advantage of you or something."

"You just have to promise to come and visit with me. Besides, the Wolf told me to be nice to you since you were kidnapped by that jerk Inuyasha."

Kagome's smile faltered, realizing just then how fast it had circulated that the Snake had been kidnapped since she had told her family and mentioned to Kouga she was hunting down Naraku. "Thanks, Shippou-chan. But can you promise not to tell anyone that I'm not in Japan?"

"Hai!" Shippou smiled and pulled out a stack of CD-RWs from who-knows-where. He stuck a CD into each of the drives and began burning away. It went quickly enough, and after the first copy was made, Shippou put them in a stack and began just copying those on one computer to free up the other three computers. "So what was the other thing you wanted to look up, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha Jidai."

* * *

Sango twiddled her thumbs in her lap, waiting for Miroku to return with their airline tickets. She had never been to America before, but she would go for the sake of her young friend. Even if that friend wasn't a law-abiding citizen.

It didn't take too long for Miroku to get back, though it seemed like an eternity for Sango. "Took you long enough."

"I'm so sorry, Sango-sama. The airline personnel wanted to have a private chat with me in-"

Sango stopped Miroku with her hand. "I don't need to hear it Houshi-sama. You got us seats _away_ from each other, ne?"

Miroku bowed his head sadly. "Hai, Sango-sama. But I got a third one next to mine in case you decided to change your mind about sitting next to me." He looked back up and smiled, apparently trying to charm his partner.

"I won't, Houshi-sama." Sango grabbed the tickets out of Miroku's hands and quickly retrieved hers, stuffing the rest in the young Japanese man's hands before he could say anything.

She quickly walked away from him and to airport security so she could get to her gate and catch her flight. It was one of her paranoia to be late for anything or to miss anything. She would not miss this flight for anything.

It took awhile before boarding began, but when it did, she discovered Miroku had put her in first class. That was certainly unexpected.

She just shrugged it off and took her seat, settling in and preparing to read the popular American literature Lord of the Rings translated into Japanese. Never having taken the time to get through the first 150 pages, Sango figured the long and boring plane ride would be a perfect opportunity to see exactly why so many Americans held it in such high revere.

The pre-flight movie played about safety-procedures and whatnot, but Sango didn't really care and so opened up the book to the bookmark she had left in it so many years ago.

"What business do you have in the U.S.?" Sango looked up from her book to let her eyes fall upon a strange man with deep amber eyes that bore into her very soul. He seemed to be sizing her up.

"Stuff: friends having troubles, you know…stuff." Sango shrugged, trying to evade answering the man's question too truthfully. "How about you?"

"Killing my younger brother."

The Japanese agent sat in a mild stupor, blinking her eyes rapidly and staring in disbelief at this stranger. He just proclaimed to a government employee that he was planning to kill someone else. "Excuse me?" And when she thought about it, he sounded smug about it, too. The only reason you ask a complete stranger why they're doing the same thing you are is to gloat.

"I do not repeat myself, human."

With a closer look, Sango realized that this man was a demon. He had long silver hair braided and hanging over one shoulder. His clothes consisted of a button-up black shirt and soft-gray slacks. For a demon he was pretty hot. The purple stripes on either side of his face accentuated his masculine jaw and his pointy ears and cold eyes gave him a dark look.

Sango reprimanded herself for checking out a demon and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Why do you want to kill your brother?" This was the strangest conversation she had ever had in her life. Well…maybe she had had stranger when she was with Miroku…

"He came to Japan." His cold, smooth voice chilled her bones, but she really wanted to know more about this strange demon.

"What does that matter?"

"He is a hanyou and a disgrace to the family name and so was banished from my lands. He trespassed and now he will die."

"Kind of harsh if you ask me." Sango looked out the window next to her and watched as the plane zipped down the runway and began to lift up off of the ground.

"I didn't." His voice was final and curt, leaving no room for rebuttal. Even so, he sounded so confident about it, like a kid on Christmas Eve. She wondered how long he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill this 'disgraceful brother' of his.

They were both silent after that, Sango attempting to read the dullest book ever written for the purpose of enjoyment and the demon just staring at the back of the seat in front of him.

When drinks were offered, both declined and continued with what they were doing.

"The elves in that book are like the more powerful demons in real-life."

Sango looked up at the demon, which was still looking straight ahead. She was still trying to figure out why he kept on talking to her. He didn't seem like a guy who liked to make light conversation with random people.

"Immortals with incomprehensible powers and abilities as far as humans are concerned. Above the humans in all ways."

The demon's way of looking at it was interesting…too bad that the elves were peaceful and demons are the opposite. Demons were more like the orcs: violent and bloodthirsty.

While Sango was contemplating this fact, the demon gave her a stern look and spoke again, much more quietly. "But you're different than most humans, are you not, Taijiya?"

After awhile, Sango gave up on the reading and just watched out the window, her heart pounding in her chest while trying to figure out just who this youkai next to her was. He knew about her, it seemed. All she could see was the rich blue ocean and some wispy clouds; not much of a distraction from the demon's words echoing in her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forgetting she wasn't actually outside and was still in the confinements of the first-class cabin.

Her head lay back against her seat and Sango thought about life in general. When people were really bored, life was what always seemed to come to mind, for some unexplainable reason.

* * *

Inuyasha felt like an impatient father waiting for his girl to return home from her date. It was almost midnight and still there was no sign of Kagome. There was indications littering his front room of where she had been: a queen sized bed, a couch, a chair, a loveseat, a coffee table, an entertainment center, a large flat-screen TV, a game cube with several games, bags and boxes that contained who-knows-what…

Things had been showing up at his door all day for a Kagome Higurashi. She was buying a whole bunch of junk and now there wasn't even walking space for himself. Inuyasha had to jump over a couch, squeeze around a mattress, push aside the table and the likes just to get anywhere in the apartment. But still there was no sign of Kagome.

It was really beginning to worry him that she was out so late. She was only seventeen. What if some thugs had cornered her? Or she had gotten lost while on her shopping spree? Or what if she was injured, lying somewhere where no one could find and help her?

The hanyou continued to pace the limited space in front of his door. Midnight ticked ever closer. What was that wench thinking?

At the stroke of midnight, Inuyasha heard the window in his bedroom squeak open, and he weaved as quickly as he could through all of the junk to get to there. He slammed the door open just in time to see Kagome pulling off her shirt.

"HENTAI!!!" Kagome pulled her shirt back on and rushed at the door, shoving it into Inuyasha's face and hearing the satisfying click of it locking.

**I  
Do**  
**Not  
****Sleep**

**Inutori:** I made the chapter extra long in an attempt to suck up to those of you who read this and are mad at me for being so much of a slacker in the update department.  
**Sagi:** Sorry, Inutori, it didn't work. Go update everything now.  
**Inutori:** I appreciate those of you who have had patience with me. I'm attempting to update all of my pathetically behind stories right now. I'm hoping to get to the point where I'm posting 1-2 chapters for any one of my stories per week. I'm really trying to make it up to all of you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't posting things all summer. Please review so I'll know you actually want more.


	8. Glimpse

**Inutori:** I just know someone's going to have a heart attack over this one.  
**Kagome:** Why?  
**Inutori:** Because it took me forever to update. I don't own Inuyasha, and since it has been so long since the last chapter, (for most people) I'll do a little recap on what has happened so far.

Story so far…

Inuyasha Jidai is a FBI agent trying to catch the infamous Naraku. His partner Kikyou Miko was killed, so he was sent to Japan by Kaede Sutruss (his superior) to employ the assistance of the Japanese Snake (an infamous thief herself). He met some Japanese agents, Sango Takajima and Miroku Houshi while there, and discovered the Snake's identity. He threatened Kagome's life and forced her to come to America with him. She called Sango and told her what was going on so now the Japanese agents are coming to America. Kagome went to a shady bar and enlisted a boy named Shippou to dig up everything possible on Inuyasha and Naraku…after going shopping for furnishings for Inuyasha's decrepit looking apartment…and so we continue from there…

_Chapter 8  
Glimpse_

_**At the stroke of midnight, Inuyasha heard the window in his bedroom squeak open, and he weaved as quickly as he could through all of the junk to get to there. He slammed the door open just in time to see Kagome pulling off her shirt.**_

_**"HENTAI!!!" Kagome pulled her shirt back on and rushed at the door, shoving it into Inuyasha's face and hearing the satisfying click of it locking.**_

Inuyasha stood there blinking in surprise at the door for a few moments before turning and heading into his poor living room. The place was such a disaster with all of this junk Kagome had purchased. How in blazes did she expect all of this to fit in his small living space?

Kagome came into the room with a large t-shirt on. Her legs were bare except for the socks on her feet. The only thing keeping her modest was that shirt coming down to mid-thigh.

She grinned. "It came!"

Inuyasha glared at her, blaming her for the lack of space in his small apartment. "Get rid of it."

"Shush. You'll thank me later." Kagome began digging through everything and pulled out a box with that had a bed frame in it. "Help me with this, dolt."

"Great way to get me to help, wench." Inuyasha didn't bother to move, just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her.

"Fine." Kagome moved things out of her way and slowly dragged the large box towards his bedroom.

He listened to the thuds and clangs, wondering what was going on in there. Curiosity overtook him and so he got up and watched her through the hole that he had put in the wall earlier that day.

His twin bed was leaning up against the wall opposite him and she had already taken apart its frame. Now she was setting up a frame for a larger bed.

Inuyasha looked behind him at the huge mattress and box spring standing on their sides in the living room.

Apparently she had finished putting that together, because she was dragging his old bed through the hall towards him. "At least go put this in this dumpster outside, will ya?" She took in a deep breath and heaved the mattress into the air pushing it at him and forcing him to take a hold of it.

"What? I'm not throwing my stuff away!" Inuyasha held the mattress and looked at Kagome angrily.

"There's no room for it anywhere. If you want to keep it, get a storage facility or something."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and carried the mattress reluctantly out the front door and down to the dumpster. It was kind of an old bed, but it was _his_.

When he returned Kagome just forced him to take his box spring down as well.

Pretty soon he found his bedroom completely transformed. There was a king-sized bed in the corner of the room, covered with dark blue bedding and lots of fluffy pillows. Next to his desk and dresser stood another dresser that was maybe slightly fancier. Kagome was putting her clothes into it quickly along with rearranging his closet so she could use half of it.

She was just making herself right at home, apparently. Kagome didn't say anything as she did this, until she was completely finished in the room. It was already approaching one in the morning.

"Get some sleep, Inuyasha, you have to 'work' tomorrow, don't you?" The raven-haired girl left Inuyasha in the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked at the disaster the living room was in and sighed. She had decided that the work was worth it when she bought all of this stuff, but she was still kind of reluctant to actually do it.

Clenching her hands into fists, Kagome tried to decide what to tackle first. She tied up her hair into a high ponytail to get it out of her way and began pushing and shoving furniture this way and that.

The entertainment center was extremely heavy, but fortunately for her it was on wheels. Clearing a spot for it against the wall that Inuyasha had remodeled, Kagome maneuvered the wooden construction so that it was facing the room but didn't cover up Inuyasha's lovely hole.

Kagome smirked slightly with that thought. He had apparently decided it okay to tear up a place that wasn't even his; he was just renting it.

She looked behind her and pulled the box with the flat screen TV in it over carefully and pulled it out, reading the instructions and setting it up correctly. Once that was done, she put the empty box by the door and hooked up the Game Cube and put the games on one of the shelves of the wooden structure.

After that she dragged the box containing a desk she had purchased over into the corner where she would assemble it later. The furniture was her next hurdle and she arranged each piece so they were all facing towards the TV and the coffee table was situated in front of the largest couch. She pushed Inuyasha's decrepit excuse for a couch next to the door with all of the other trash for Inuyasha to take out in the morning.

The kitchen didn't exactly sound too fun to tackle at the moment, so she just put the boxes that contained stuff that belonged there on the kitchen counter and went to her new desk.

It was already approaching three in the morning, but Kagome really wanted to get all of this done and take a look at the stuff she had gotten from Shippou.

She needed a computer for that…preferably her own. But she didn't want to hook up her computer until she had a place to put it; she knew if she hooked up her computer before organizing the apartment it would never get done.

The desk was fairly easy to put together, but she cringed with each pound of the hammer, feeling embarrassed about the possibility of disturbing both Inuyasha and their neighbors. Finally it was assembled and she was able to set up her new computer.

Feeling satisfied with what she had accomplished, Kagome decided that she had better get to bed. The CDs weren't about to decompose, after all.

She tiredly made her way to the bedroom, turning off all of the lights as she went. Figuring it would be better not to disturb Inuyasha, she left the light in the bedroom off and merely felt her way to the bed through the dark.

Through the room she heard the shuffling of material and the creaking of the bed. Inuyasha must have been extremely restless when he slept.

Kagome found the bed and crawled up onto it, sinking into the soft new mattress happily. Inuyasha's steady breathing came from beside her and it began to lull her into a trance.

The blankets were warm and felt soft and clean. She let her heavy eyelids fall. Just before she slipped into dreamland, Kagome felt a strong appendage lay across her torso and tug her closer to the body it came off of. Too tired to pay it much heed, Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up slowly, the light of the room awakening her. She squinted open her eyes and realized the light was shining in from the window. With a jolt she sat upright and looked at the clock on the dresser.

It read 12:34. It was already after noon. Then she looked to the bed and saw the space closer to the wall empty. Inuyasha was gone.

The seventeen-year-old thief swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, looking at the room tiredly. A yawn overtook her and she paused for a moment until it left.

Kagome intertwined her fingers and pushed her hands above her head for a nice stretch. Her feet carried her slowly to the door, but she paused before opening it.

On it was a note.

_Good morning, sleeping beauty,_

_I'm going to talk to Sutruss, so you're on your own. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back around 3. Probably._

_The apartment looks tidier. How late did you stay up for that? You must have been a zombie last night. Wish I had seen it, it would have been hilarious._

_Toodles,  
__Inuyasha_

She shrugged and left the bedroom, shuffling to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Instead of drinking it, she dumped the liquid over her head, waking her up fully.

"Now to see what Shippou got me!"

Kagome ran out of the apartment and to the AC unit outside in the bushes. She reached her hand between the unit and the building and pulled out the bag Shippou had given her. Inside were the CDs he had burned.

With a large grin plastered on her face, Kagome went back up to the apartment and locked the door behind her.

To her satisfaction, she saw that Inuyasha had taken the trash down to the dumpster like she was planning on him doing. And to think that she didn't even have to ask him.

Kagome put the bag next to her new computer and went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. With a cold glare she saw several of her boxes cut open and the contents scattered around the small cooking area. Inuyasha must have been looking for something else to eat.

Amazing, even he was sick of eating purely ramen for who knows how long.

She grabbed a box of doughnut holes and took them into the living room to begin her long and boring look into two people's lives. Inuyasha's actually could prove to be a little interesting…but Naraku? She already knew more than she wanted to about that guy.

If she wanted to go home, it was looking like she was going to have to learn quite a bit more.

Paranoia took over her and she set the kitchen timer after she pressed the power button for her computer. She decided to only go for an hour and a half presently, since Inuyasha said he'd be home around 3.

Even though Inuyasha was involved with the whole hunt down Naraku thing, Kagome didn't feel that things were safe enough that she would be willing to risk another life along with her own.

Kagome would take this stupid guy down and be back in Japan in a snap.

She put the first CD of her large stack into the E:/ drive of the computer. After pausing for a moment, Kagome moved the mouse over the CD icon and double-clicked.

The things she may find here could bring her death. Naraku wasn't a clean thief like her own family. He played dirty. If it were to come to his knowledge that she was here, reading this stuff, she could find a lovely bullet in her temple.

Clenching her teeth, Kagome prepared for the worst. She opened the first file and began reading through it.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha grumpily climbed back into his car. Sutruss hadn't been much help…at all. All the senile woman did was nod and hand him a folder with the latest info on Naraku that had been gathered since he had left for Japan.

A glare on his face, Inuyasha drove back to his apartment. He was in a fowl mood. He'd have to go face that annoying schoolgirl camping out at his place soon.

Inuyasha wasn't too sure about doing that. This morning he had woken up with his teeth clamped on her neck and her shirt shoved up to just under her chest so that his arm was wrapped around her bare skin.

He had slept well though, which was unusual for him. Sleep had been easy for the last two nights, actually. Guess that trip to Japan was the right thing for him: he was now able to relax while in his own bed.

Before he even realized it he was parked in front of his apartment complex and stepping out of his car. He closed his eyes to think for a moment.

His thoughts were so messed up these days. It was annoying, really.

The FBI agent meandered up the stairs and pulled out his key for the apartment. He unbolted the door and stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kagome was sitting in the living room on her computer, doing something. Inuyasha was out of it as he walked up behind the girl off in her own world.

Looking over her shoulder, Inuyasha saw that she was playing some computer game. Some version of Roller Coaster Tycoon, it looked like.

"Welcome back, dead person." She didn't even look at him as she continued building some high-intensity coaster meant to traumatize the guests. "What did your boss say?"

Inuyasha just grunted and slapped the manila folder onto the desk beside her hand.

She jumped slightly and opened the envelope, looking at the contents quickly. "This is all wrong. He did this three weeks ago…this one wouldn't be his style…" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Where do you guys get your info, anyway?" She was looking at Inuyasha like he was some sort of idiot.

"Only the best sources." Inuyasha gave her a challenging glare, towering over her dominantly.

"Then you seriously need to recalibrate the meaning of a good source." She turned back to her computer and saved her game before closing out of it. "What do you say to a friendly game of Super Smash Bros.?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just followed her movements with his eyes. Kagome turned on the game cube and picked up a wireless controller for herself and one for Inuyasha.

"Come on, mute boy." She dragged him to the largest couch and pushed him into a sitting position. Kagome sat down beside him and turned on the TV.

"You have serious mental issues, woman."

"Thank you, but I already knew that."

And so an afternoon of silly battling on a pixilated screen began.

**I  
Do  
Not**  
**Sleep**

**Inutori: **I made sure to make this chapter nice and long so that no one would feel too ripped off.  
**Sagi:** Then this should have been 50 pages, not 7!  
**Inutori:** Count your blessings, not misfortunes. You'll be so much happier.  
**Kagome:** She's right, you know.  
**Sagi:** Shut up.  
**Inutori:** Well, I'd appreciate it if people left a happy little review for me to find in my inbox. I didn't get much of a positive response for I, Sessoumaru, which is disappointing. That is one of my best pieces to date (I feel, other people may not) and only my faithful reader SakuraCillaBlossom86 (going from memory, not sure what it is exactly, and I'm sorry if I got your name wrong!) reviewed the one shot. It was very depressing indeed. I got more of a response from SpiderWebs, and that was written in a spur of the moment, one-sitting kind of deal.  
**Inuyasha:** Don't you ever shut up?  
**Inutori:** Gomen! Well, I'll let everyone of the readers get on with their lives now, and thank you for reading this and putting up with me! Ja ne!


	9. Falling Stars

**Inutori:** I'm baack! Did you miss me?  
**Sango:** No  
**Inutori:** Well that's just too bad. I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot. Bug off and don't steal it, please?  
**Sango:** If they bug off how will they read the story?  
**Inutori:** Don't confuse me with logic…most people understand that I want them to read the story and not take the idea for themselves…don't they? Anyway, go ahead and read the chapter, it's 7 pages long.

_Chapter 9  
Falling Stars_

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned to the side and punched the buttons on her controller frantically. The match was pretty even so far, but Kagome was sure she could win.

"Keh, ladies first." His chosen character cut at her own with his annoying sword, his cape flying gallantly.

Kagome sung him to sleep without getting thrown off the screen and then kicked him off of screen: putting her in the lead by four lives.

"Stop cheating!" Inuyasha stood up and glared down at her, throwing his controller across the room.

The Japanese Snake flinched with the sound of it hitting the wall. "I'm not cheating. That's a fair move!" Kagome paused the game and set her controller aside, standing up to meet his challenge.

"Yes you are, wench!" Inuyasha stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen, snatching a bag of potato chips and storming off to the bedroom.

Kagome rolled her eyes and slumped back down onto the couch, looking over at the computer.

Naraku.

What she had read was still blaring in her head. She had hoped playing a video game with Inuyasha would help her forget some of the gruesome details, but it was all still there.

He was planning on assassinating the president of the United States. Breaking out every convicted felon from prison. Blowing up a hospital or two. Nothing was out of the realms of what his plans included. Further down the line was probably world domination.

And then there was the drugs…and prostitution. This guy didn't leave out anything.

Kagome looked out the window where dusk was settling in. It was time to go out, probably. She stood up reluctantly and went to the bedroom door, pausing only momentarily to give a knock of warning to her kidnapper.

**

* * *

**

Sango tiredly sauntered off of the plane, the jet lag hitting her full force. They had to make a connection in Hawaii, the layover being several hours, and then they had to go through Seattle. There they had to hang around for another two hours for their flight to Los Angeles.

Miroku would die, she had determined. In the last day and a half he had asked forty-three girls to bear his child and groped one hundred thirty-nine others; herself not included. Not like she was counting or anything…

Said Japanese agent joined her and gave her butt a pinch, earning him a smack with all of the force her tired body could handle. Needless to say, he still stumbled backward from the blow.

"Sango-sama, did you not miss me?" Miroku wore a miserable pout, begging her with his eyes for some unknown response.

They had fortunately been sitting on opposite ends of the plane, allowing Sango an escape of at least a couple of hours from his overbearing presence. "No, I didn't." She trudged forward to leave the concourse and headed for baggage claim, counting the seconds of silence before Miroku spoke again.

"Ah, but Sango-sama, I missed you so very much. This trip has been more than I can bear. Let us only buy one hotel room-"

"No, Houshi-sama." Sango didn't let him finish his sentence and didn't even turn to look at him. He was the most perverted thing she had ever met. How did he even live through training? She wished he hadn't.

She heard a whine come from Miroku's throat, but chose to ignore it. A clock she passed read 12:21 A. They had arrived in the middle of the night, huh?

The two Japanese reached the baggage claim without further incidence, and were on their way after Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu from the special luggage claim. It was around one in the morning when the two were finally able to catch a cab to the nearest hotel to catch a few Zs after two days of no sleeping.

Sango fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder before they even caught sight of a hotel, and didn't wake up for another twelve hours and found herself in a queen bed snuggled under the covers.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha turned restlessly in the bed, the blankets knotting themselves around him tightly. He just couldn't sleep. Finally he lazily opened his eyes to the living world, only to be met by a pitch-black room lit solely by the red numbers of his alarm clock.

The apartment was quiet—too quiet. He sat up and looked around, noticing the lack of the extra body in the bed. Where was Kagome?

Untangling himself from the blankets laxly, Inuyasha stood up confusedly and looked around again. Something wasn't right. Where was Kagome?

He wasn't fully awake yet, but he knew that something was wrong. Inuyasha remembered her coming in last night and grabbing some clothes to change into. She then went to the bathroom, where she had taken a shower. After that she came back in and curled up on the bed.

Inuyasha remembered watching her sleeping form for a long time before he turned off the lights and joined her in sleep. But she wasn't here sleeping anymore.

He looked over at the clock, which said it was 1:09 in the morning. What was that wench doing up at this ungodly hour? Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Inuyasha set out to find Kagome.

Her scent led him to her computer, and then to the front door, where it stopped.

Waking up more fully, Inuyasha ran back to his room and threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a black sweater, pulling his silver locks back and braiding them quickly to get them out of his way. He grabbed his gun and badge to strap on his waist and bolted out the door.

The wind outside was quickly blowing away Kagome's distinctive smell and Inuyasha nearly panicked. His hanyou senses were only good for so much.

Relying on the lingering scents, Inuyasha charged forward through the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of his Kagome anywhere. He stopped. "_My_ Kagome? Where did that thought come from?"

He brushed it off quickly and continued on his way, not wanting to worry about that sort of thing just yet. Her scent was fading quickly and he needed to hurry.

Cars, buildings, trees, and parks flew by in seconds as Inuyasha allowed his feet to carry him as fast as they possibly could. Inuyasha found himself being whisked out of the city and into the desert.

The lights of the city faded behind him until all that was left was this bare nothingness that surrounded the bustling city. Ahead he spotted a lone, dark figure speeding along on a motorcycle and throwing up a dust cloud behind them. He passed blindly through the dust cloud and matched pace with the cyclist, looking over at them to see whom it was.

Sure enough, it was his Kagome. She looked over at him, but he couldn't see her expression through her helmet.

With a jerk the motorcycle swerved and slipped across the ground, Kagome slamming on the brakes. She leapt off of the skidding bike and ignored the rest of its disastrous fall.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome pulled off the helmet and stormed at Inuyasha with fury in her eyes. Her hair fell down around her face haphazardly and began blowing this way and that with the wind.

"Following you, wench. Where did you think you were going?" Inuyasha pointed at her bike, matching her fury. "You could have been killed on that thing!"

"I was doing fine until you showed up, now wasn't I?" Kagome glared at him, expressing a hate that words could not describe. That hurt him, but he wasn't sure why.

"Keh, what if Naraku's goons had caught up with you instead? What would you have done then?"

Kagome froze, not staring at him, but around him. "I think you're going to have to find that one out for yourself.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, hearing the hum of about twenty motorcycles coming straight toward them. "What are they doing out here?" He all but hissed at Kagome, realizing the danger they were in at the moment.

"That is their hideout, genius." Kagome pointed to a rocky hill not fifty feet away, eyes not showing the same fear that he was sure his were.

He had barely healed from his last encounter with Naraku. What was going to happen now?

* * *

Shippou cursed the person that had left him to this fate. Somehow it had leaked that Shippou had sold information on Naraku and Inuyasha. And now he was the prisoner of the infamous Sesshoumaru. How he hated his luck.

The room was drafty and cold, making Shippou wish he had been wearing his flannel pajamas instead of the flimsy ones he was presently in. No one had come into the room in over an hour, but the little fox demon was sure there was a reason for it.

With a yawn, Shippou leaned back against the hard wooden chair and closed his eyes. His sleep had been interrupted, after all, and he still needed at least six hours of sleep each night in order to still be able to function properly.

He heard some struggling outside just before the heavy metal door swung open to reveal three people; two of which had sacks over their heads and their hands tied behind their backs. The other one, a demon most likely, tossed the two people into the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

There was no way out of the room: it was the perfect dungeon. The door had no handle on the inside, but there were several bolts on the outer side for which to lock it. There were no removable vent covers for a possible escape: the only way to get fresh air was if someone opened the door. Fortunately someone just had, but now with three people in the room the oxygen in the room would be gone in only a few hours.

Shippou hated big people. They used too much bronze without enough brains, and wasted so much. Right now he was glaring at the two new captives because they each would consume three times the amount of oxygen as he would, thereby cutting down how long he had left to live before he suffocated.

The smaller of the two newcomers slid off the sack, revealing long black hair. Shippou looked closer and realized that the prisoner was female. He only had a back view, but she somehow looked and smelt familiar.

She turned his way, looking at him with piercing blue eyes contrasting her pale skin and the dark room. It was Kagome-chan! Shippou tried smiling brightly at her, attempting to tell her who he was. He couldn't talk because of the gag in his mouth that he hadn't managed to chew through yet.

Kagome found her way to her knees and then her feet, walking over to the lone chair where he sat bound from head to toe. "Shippou-chan?" She seemed confused as to why he was there. After arriving next to the chair and confirming that it was indeed Shippou in the chair, she looked around the room dazedly.

Shippou followed her gaze when it finally stopped, finding he was looking at the other prisoner who had just been tossed in beside her. From the sounds the other person was making, it was an unconscious male. The smell gave way to the fact that the guy was a hanyou: an inu hanyou.

The young fox demon did a double take as he watched Kagome rush past him, her arms free of the ropes that had held them together seconds before.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome fell down at the hanyou's side, pulling off the dark sack and rolling him onto his back. Now that Shippou paid attention to it, he noticed that the guy's breathing wasn't coming easy and it was gradually slowing down. His name must have been Inuyasha, since that was what Kagome had called him; but wasn't that one of the guys that she wanted dirt on?

Shippou pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard, or rather didn't hear, Inuyasha's breathing stop. Kagome let out an almost panicked cry and lifted his chin to open his breathing passage.

He had never learned resuscitation, but he was assuming that Kagome had, since she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

The fox demon watched as Kagome bent down and put her ear only centimeters away from this Inuyasha guy's mouth and looked at his unmoving chest. She then readjusted herself and plugged his nose, bringing her lips down to meet his.

At that Shippou looked away, utterly disgusted. Adults were nasty creatures; apparently even Kagome wasn't such an angel either. He would tell Kouga for sure about this one…if they lived through it.

"Come on, Inuyasha."

Shippou looked back, seeing Kagome put her lips to Inuyasha's then pull off to take a deep breath, then press back to the hanyou. He saw Inuyasha's chest rise and then fall each time she did this and suddenly Shippou realized that she wasn't making out with Inuyasha: she was forcing air into his lungs and making him breath. Well, that wasn't so bad, then.

In the middle of Kagome pushing air into the hanyou's lungs, the guy took a breath on his own, his lungs pushing up further than they had when Kagome was breathing for him. Kagome quickly pulled back and rolled Inuyasha onto his side, where he began to cough up some dark substance.

The smell of blood hit his nose and Shippou realized that Inuyasha was coughing it up.

After a few minutes the hacking stopped and Shippou watched as Kagome untied the silver-haired man and laid him on the floor on his back.

Kagome looked back at Shippou, and the little fox caught a glimpse of the girl's worry. She stood back up and came over to Shippou, revealing a knife, and cut the bindings that held his small form still. As soon as he was free, Shippou bounded out of the chair, happy to be able to move, and pulled off the gag.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippou bounced into Kagome's arms, giving her the biggest hug he could before continuing to bounce off of the walls with glee.

"Shippou-chan, what are you doing here?" Kagome followed his movements with her eyes, the confusion clearly etched onto her face.

Shippou shrugged, not wanting to burden her with the knowledge that it was because of his dealings with her that he was in this predicament. "I don't know, exactly."

Kagome seemed to be satisfied with that answer, and so went back to Inuyasha's side, where he was beginning to toss and turn on the cold cement floor. As soon as her knees touched the floor next to his head Inuyasha stilled and Kagome picked up his head to put in her lap.

"Shippou-chan, I'm really tired, I'm going to rest for a bit, okay?" Kagome looked up at Shippou, begging with her eyes for him to be quiet.

Shippou nodded his consent and understanding, figuring it would be better for them to sleep anyway since they wouldn't use up as much fresh air talking that way. He watched Kagome lay herself down so that she was curled over to use Inuyasha's stomach as a pillow while he used her lap for the same purpose.

With the both of them going to sleep, Shippou remembered that he too still needed some shut-eye. He jumped up and into the small gap between Kagome and Inuyasha and curled into Kagome's arms. She seemed to still be slightly conscious and smiled at him tiredly and closing her eyes again to let sleep catch up with her.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** That wraps up that chapter!  
**Kagome:** I did not do what I think you just made me do.  
**Inuyasha:** It's no better for me than it is for you, wench.  
**Inutori:** Stop kidding yourselves, you both enjoyed the kissing scene, and you know it.  
**Kagome & Inuyasha:** …keh…  
**Inuyasha:** That's my word!  
**Kagome:** ::smiles:: Oops…  
**Inutori:** Everybody review, please! I updated and fulfilled my part of the deal, now it's your turn to uphold your parts!  
**Sango:** What deal?  
**Inutori:** Don't confuse me with logic. ::to readers:: Ja ne, minna-san!

Now, for fun, a little random thingy-like-blooper-thing:

**_Shippou:_**_ ::grins at Kagome::is gagged::  
_**_Kagome:_** Shippou-chan? _::walks towards him::looks around::  
_**_Shippou:_** _::watches Kagome::  
_**_Kagome:_** _::speaks seductively::_ Inuyasha. _::saunters over to Inuyasha::  
_**_Shippou:_** _::gawks::  
_**_Kagome:_**_ ::kneels down next to Inuyasha::_ Come on, Inuyasha._ ::runs finger down Inuyasha's cheek::  
_**_Shippou:_** _::grossed out::  
_**_Kagome:_** _::ignoring Shippou:: _Come to Hell with me, Inuyasha.  
**_Inutori:_** CUT! Kikyou, what are you doing on set? _::looks at film crew::_ Who let her in here? Didn't I say she was done filming for the show?  
**_Crew:_**_ ::disgruntled apologies heard::_


	10. Youkai Enterprises

**Inutori:** Wow. I was finally able to finish another chapter of Japanese Snake. Exciting.  
**Inuyasha:** Not as exciting as you getting sued for abusing me.  
**Inutori:** I am not being sued! But I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me! For those of you coming back to this chapter after months of waiting, below is a fairly brief summary of the story up to this chapter to refresh your memories.

**So far…**Inuyasha Jidai is a FBI agent trying to catch the infamous Naraku. His partner Kikyou Miko was killed, so he was sent to Japan by Kaede Sutruss (his superior) to employ the assistance of the Japanese Snake (an infamous thief herself). He met some Japanese agents, Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi while there, and discovered the Snake's identity. He threatened Kagome's life and forced her to come to America with him. She called Sango and told her what was going on so now the Japanese agents have come to America. Kagome went to a shady bar and enlisted a boy named Shippou to dig up everything possible on Inuyasha and Naraku…after going shopping for furnishings for Inuyasha's decrepit looking apartment. The next night after reading up on Naraku, Kagome sneaks out of the apartment and Inuyasha chases after her. They are captured in the middle of the desert and are locked in a room with Shippou…and we continue from there…

_Chapter 10  
Youkai Enterprises_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see a gray ceiling sitting above him. The ground beneath him was hard, but at least he had a pillow and some sort of blanket. It wasn't very effective though: only his mid-section was staying warm.

He yawned and pulled his left hand up to rub his eyes, trying to abolish the worn feeling controlling his body.

His pillow twitched, and his blanket started moving, making him jump slightly and lift his head to look at his chest. Amber met sapphire and Inuyasha realized that his pillow and blanket were actually Kagome curled around him.

Kagome looked just as out of it as he did, if not more so, which boosted his ego slightly.

"Where are we?"

The raven-haired girl cocked an eyebrow at him. "We got caught by Naraku, remember?"

"Nuh-uh! This is Sesshoumaru's place!" An unfamiliar voice chimed into the conversation with excitement. Sounded like a kid, and smelt like a fox. Thrilling.

"Sesshoumaru? You mean from Youkai Enterprises?" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha to wherever the kit must have been.

"Yeah."

As Inuyasha's mind woke up even more, it clicked in his head. Sesshoumaru…oh no.

Kagome lightly traced a circle on Inuyasha's chest, confusing him.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He looked down at her and watched her look back at him, only pausing momentarily in the movement of her finger.

"Just thinking. You used to work here, didn't you?" She spoke softly and smoothly, calming his own nerves but at the same time making him go rigid.

"Err..yeah…"

That was a part of his past that he would much rather forget about. But how did she know about it? And why was Sesshoumaru in LA, anyway? Hadn't he moved his operations to Japan?

The door to the cell slowly dragged open, revealing a tall, imposing figure. "Inuyasha, I see you survived. How disappointing."

Inuyasha looked wearily at the figure while pushing himself up into a semblance of a sitting position. There was no mistaking the piercing golden eyes of his elder brother. "Like something that wimpy could kill me, keh!"

Kagome seemed to tense slightly, curling up behind him and letting him use her for support as he attempted to sit up.

"I suppose not. But now I will kill you." Sesshoumaru pulled out a gun, pointing it at Inuyasha.

"Wait!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her and glared up at Sesshoumaru, challenging him silently.

"I see you've gotten yourself a wench, little brother. I'll just have to kill her too." The silver-haired youkai didn't seem fazed by Kagome's threatening gaze.

"No one's killing anybody." Kagome stood up from behind Inuyasha and puffed out her chest with pride. "You will let the three of us go and-"

"Why would I do that, woman?"

Kagome puffed out her cheeks with anger. "Because we're the ones that are going to bring Naraku down. I'm pretty sure even a snot like you doesn't care for pests like Naraku."

"You're going to dispose of Naraku." It wasn't a question, but a mocking statement, from what Inuyasha could tell. If it weren't for the fact that Sesshoumaru acted like a statue, Inuyasha was sure that his brother would be rolling around in laughter on the floor.

"That's right, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and I are going to bring Naraku's crime ring to a close."

"You're amusing woman. I guess I'll let you live for the moment." Sesshoumaru stuffed the gun back into his trench coat and then spun on his heel to walk out of the cold room, leaving the door wide open.

"Well, that was easy." Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a peace sign.

Inuyasha nodded silently, thinking to himself that it was too easy. Something was wrong with the picture, but he couldn't place just what it was. He stood up slowly, wary of his weak and tired state.

"Kagome-chan!" The little fox-kit leapt onto Kagome's shoulder and clutched her shirt tightly. "He's scary!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome eyed him quietly, noting the fact that her blank expression didn't waver.

"Let's go, Shippou-chan." Kagome took a step forward then looked back at Inuyasha. "Can you walk?"

Apparently she had noticed his labored breathing and wanted to know how much it would hinder them. "Keh. Of course." Like he would admit to her that he was weak?

Kagome came up to his side and slung his arm over her shoulders, looking at him with a smile. "Come on, ya big oaf." Together they trudged toward the exit slowly.

Despite Sesshoumaru saying that they were free to go, Inuyasha got the feeling the men in the fort weren't so considerate.

His speculations were proved correct when a gun shot pierced the door next to Kagome's ear as they came upon the threshold of the dungeon. She dived to the side, taking Inuyasha and Shippou with her to the safety the wall provided.

**

* * *

**

Sango stretched lazily at the café table, looking at Miroku's unconscious form on the floor. Nothing had changed since they had come to America. At least Miroku's English stunk, giving him a disadvantage as he tried to pick up girls.

Despite that, he apparently knew "Will you bear my child?" in every language imaginable. With a sigh she stood up and bent over to grab Miroku's shirt collar to drag him off to some other place.

Kagome hadn't answered her cell phone, but then again, Kagome had never said that she even HAD her cell phone.

Grumbling, Sango sought out a phone booth where the was sure to be some sort of phone directory. Unfortunately, LA was so big not every person in the city was listed in this particular phone book. Maybe she could at least look up the FBI headquarters. She could probably track Inuyasha down from there.

Sango smiled at the information provided in the directory as to where the federal buildings were located. Now to just waltz in and ask where Inuyasha lived…or would that be a little too suspicious?

Should she tell them that she had reason to believe that the Snake was in LA? No, that too could be seen as suspicious since the FBI were the ones that wanted Kagome in the first place.

As she continued sifting excuses through her head, she found herself in front of the building she was searching for. Sango looked down to Miroku and saw that he was awake, with his arms folded and a pout on his face about being dragged through the streets of an unfamiliar city.

With a smile she pulled him to his feet so that he could walk into the building with her in some sort of dignified manner.

When they entered, Sango was met by people in suits and ties bustling to and fro, randomly stopping to exchange a few words and then moving on. One man caught her attention and made her stop in her tracks.

There was no way. It couldn't be HIM.

She ran across the large foyer and jerked the man to face her violently. His eyes widened in fear and she confirmed her suspicions.

It was Hojou. But what was he doing in the FBI HQ?

With her little display, security guards pounced on her and cuffed her hands behind her back. She had been thrown off guard by the appearance of Hojou and so could do nothing to retaliate, unfortunately.

To her satisfaction, Hojou was trembling, apparently having recognized her as she had identified him.

Miroku's cries of "Sango-sama" barely reached her conscious thoughts as she continued to stare down Hojou even as the guards started to drag her off. They were speaking to her as well, something about her rights, but she couldn't catch half of it since her English really wasn't that much better than Miroku's.

But why was Hojou HERE? Hadn't Kagome noticed him? If she had, is he part of the reason she hadn't contacted Sango yet?

Sango was no longer aware of her surroundings, just trying to decipher what Hojou being at the FBI building meant.

**

* * *

**

Kagome crouched low, clutching tightly the gun she had somehow confiscated from that first goon. Just around the corner waited another bozo much like the other five they had already come across. The only difference was that this guy had a semi-automatic weapon.

She glanced back at Inuyasha, who was sweating heavily from overexertion and Shippou sitting in his lap, trembling with fear. A wave of courage ran through her and she pushed her head and right arm around the corner quickly, firing a quick shot at the strange crook's forehead.

The bullet hit its mark and Kagome ran ahead to trade weapons and check the ammunition, grabbing a few rounds off of the dead man's belt. Kagome turned back and fetched Inuyasha, dragging him to where the man lay.

With a small prayer, Kagome checked around the next few corners to make sure the coast was clear. Unfortunately two guys had barricaded the hall up ahead with a couple of tables and were now taking aim at her.

She ducked into an perpendicular hallway, gaining her courage before leaping out into the open and pulling the trigger on the new gun she held. The two men were only able to get a single shot off each before her bullets hit their mark.

One of the bullets whizzed by her ear and the other one embedded itself in her left thigh, making her drop to her knees in pain. Kagome hissed to keep from screaming and looked down at the bloody mess that was once her leg. She ripped off her black shirt, leaving only her white tank top to cover her bra, and then proceeded to rip the black material into shreds and knot it around her thigh.

Figuring that she'd more than likely need the rest of the material later, she stuffed it into the pocket of her black leather pants quickly. Looking down at her injured leg, Kagome stood up slowly and ran back to Inuyasha and Shippou, resisting the urge to scream in agony.

She took up the job of half-carrying, half-dragging Inuyasha further out of the hideout. At least she hoped she was headed out. Never having been here before, she really didn't have a clue.

Shippou looked at her with concern. "What happened to your shirt?" He hadn't noticed the extra fabric on her leg, obviously. And with the scents of death and blood surrounding them, he would probably not be able to smell it either.

That was good for now. They didn't need to worry about her.

Her main goal was to get Inuyasha and Shippou out of this god-forsaken place alive. So far so good, but who knows what other kinds of goons and obstacles they could encounter.

It wasn't like she took whole gangs on every day. She smiled with that thought. In fact, she had only taken on a whole syndicate once before, but she had had Mini Shark, Tiger, and Shark with her at the time. That was when she had still thought there was a chance to save Kikyou…oh how wrong she had been. Kikyou had even gone so far as to shoot their father through the head…

The memory brought the taste of bile to her throat, making her want to get on a different train of thought. She had to stay focused on the task at hand, not reminisce about the past.

She sensed someone approaching from an intersecting hall, and quickly shoved her trio into a random room, hoping that it would give them the cover they needed. To her pleasant surprise, the room she had happened to enter was the garage. A slick black motorcycle with a side car sat towards the end of the garage near the doors.

"Perfect."

"What's perfect, Kags?" Inuyasha spoke tiredly, barely having the energy to lift his head. Kagome was beginning to believe that the piece of material they had covered Inuyasha's mouth with had been covered in some sort of poisonous substance for youkai that the hanyou had been forced to inhale.

Hopefully he would recover soon. "Don't worry about it, 'Yasha." Kagome breathed deeply to gather some more energy from her rapidly decreasing reserves. 'Just a little further.'

She stuffed Inuyasha into the side car and looked over the bike. "Shippou, do you think you could hotwire this baby?" Kagome looked at the bright green eyes of the little kitsune youkai.

"You betchya!" Once again she was reminded of Souta and the eagerness of the younger ones to please the more experienced criminals.

Kagome nodded her head at him, realizing how heavy it was becoming with her own fatigue. She turned away from the bike and rushed to the large garage doors, assessing a way to open them.

Subtly she pressed a hand to her thigh and she flinched with pain. As soon as they were safely away from here she was going to have to dig out the bullet. That wasn't going to be very fun.

With her good leg, Kagome kicked the latch off of one of the doors and yanked the door up a few inches. She laid down on her stomach and looked out of the crack. There were a few guards outside that apparently hadn't noticed the noise she had made or the movement. With glee she realized that, other than the men, it was a straight shot out of there.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she realized she hadn't a clue which way she should drive. The city wasn't visible from the hideout, and there was miles of desert in every direction. If she knew what time of day it was, she might have been able to use the sun as her guide back to safety. After all, it was nearly a straight shot west back to the city.

Kagome glanced around, trying to see if there was a clock or something else she could use like a compass around. She found a little compass on one of the other bikes sitting in the garage. Exerting a little effort, she broke it off of the handle bar and pocketed it.

She looked over at Shippou just as the engine roared to life. They were going to have to make this quick.

Her raven haired swished behind her as she rushed back over to the garage doors and flung them open just as Shippou drove the bike up to it.

In the matter of a split second, Kagome was on the bike, steering with one hand and shooting at the guards with the other. Behind her, men emerged from the door that led into the hideout. She cursed herself for not slashing the tires of the other vehicles.

Not like she still had her knife, and the gun would have made too much noise. She screamed to Shippou, telling him to drive, and flipped around so she was facing their pursuers.

The round in the gun was empty, and she let it drop into her hand before chucking it at one of the cyclists behind them. She clicked another round into place and took aim at each of the men. One by one she took them out, surprised that none of their bullets were hitting their mark.

With that thought crossing her mind, Kagome felt two bullets hit her arm and she clenched her teeth together. They were going to get out of this ALIVE.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's limp body further down into the side car to keep him from getting shot and then continued to shoot at anybody who chased them. For a split second Kagome could have sworn she had seen Sesshoumaru's silver hair blowing from on top of the hideout, watching them. But soon they were too far away for her to confirm that observation.

After a few minutes, and two rounds of bullets, Kagome had successfully stopped all of their would-be killers. She flipped back around and took control from Shippou, who had transformed into a larger person to manage the bike.

He popped back into his true form and climbed down to sit in the side car with Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled out the small compass she had confiscated and veered right, traveling west northwest. Hopefully she'd hit one of the many highways that led to LA before too long.

"Kagome-chan!"

She glanced down at Shippou quickly, yelling back, "What?"

"Your arm! You're bleeding!" Shippou pointed to the two bullet holes in her right arm with worry, to which she responded by shrugging and squeezing on the gas.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru lazily tapped his claws against the counter and listened to the deep, malicious voice on the other end of the line. He had already had to endure a good half of an hour listening to the man repeat the same thing over and over again, just rewording it.

"You had him in your custody, why isn't he dead?!" The hiss in the speaker's voice irritated Sesshoumaru almost as much as having to listen to this pathetic fool in the first place.

"Because YOUR men couldn't kill him." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, allowing the fan to blow cool air across his face. It was actually nice to see the creep's minions all fall to their deaths.

"I thought you would have no problem killing Agent Jidai. I suppose I overestimated you. Perhaps I'll have to add a few more scars to your pretty girl's face."

Sesshoumaru felt a growl form from the back of his throat. "Do not touch her." He leaned forward and glared at the wood of his desk, as if that was what had threatened him. The tall man then stood up, tense as a board as anger coursed through his veins.

"Oh, but I expected better of you, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you mess up again, it won't be just physical scars that I'll give the girl."

With that he heard the resounding click of the phone being hung up on the other end. He clenched his fists after he slammed the phone down onto the receiver. The sharp claws bit into his palms and drew blood, but he didn't care.

"Rin."

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** And the plot thickens…who is Hojou? And what's up with Sesshoumaru? To be honest, I only know the answer to one of those questions, but my fingers seem to know despite me. The story flows onto the computer without me really thinking about it too much.  
**Kagome:** Why did I have to get us out of the hideout? Why couldn't Inuyasha have done it and I be incapacitated?  
**Inuyasha:** Good question. I don't want to be thought weak by this wench ::pointing to Kagome::  
**Inutori:** Quit your whining ::to readers:: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope it was long enough for now! Review for me, onegai?!


	11. Bullet Infested

**Inutori:** I'm back! But I don't own Inuyasha yet, sorry!

_Chapter 11  
Bullet Infested_

Kagome hissed at the pain in her arm. She poked at her appendage with the knife again before putting the sharp object back into the boiling pot of water and pulling out the pliers. Preparing for the pain by clamping her teeth shut, Kagome dug the tool into her arm and secured it onto the bullet embedded in her skin.

Fortunately only one of the two bullets that had shot her arm had stuck. The other one had just grazed her arm, ripping open the flesh. That had been easy enough to fix with a needle and thread. However, the other bullet had embedded itself in her upper arm and it needed to come out.

Inuyasha was unconscious on the couch and she had sent Shippou off to dispose of the bike and told him not to return to Inuyasha's under ANY circumstance. She was sure Shippou would be fine…as for Inuyasha? Well, that all depended on how strong his will to live was and how fast his youkai blood could combat the poison.

With a yank Kagome ripped the bullet out, putting it in the boiling pot of water for lack of a better place to put it. She returned the pliers to the water and picked up the needle and thread again, lacing up her skin and pausing after every prick to let the pain die down a bit.

Despite the globs of alcohol she had poured on her arm, it still hurt like crazy. She finally finished stitching up her arm and picked up the knife to cut the end of the thread after it was knotted.

After the tools were all safely boiling in the water again, Kagome slowly began to wrap her upper arm with the white bandages she had found in the bathroom.

She finished soon enough and then looked down at her leg and cringed. Hesitating momentarily, Kagome reached down to untie the remains of her shirt and toss them into the waste basket. Her leg was oozing a sick yellow puss along with a little blood.

Lovely.

Being careful not to aggravate her wound too much more was challenging and she had to cut off the majority of the left pant leg in order to free her appendage. She then took off her pants entirely before proceeding to pour alcohol over the wound.

The pain overwhelmed her briefly and she flung her head back to face the ceiling as the liquid penetrated the hole in her thigh. Kagome chanted, "It's necessary," over and over again as she tried to resist crying.

She then grabbed the ice packs that she had set on the counter and placed them between her chair and her thigh, allowing the cold to begin to numb her leg. Her stomach turned over once before she picked up the knife and put it to her skin to open the hole more in order to retrieve the bullet.

**

* * *

**

Sango sat in the white room and listened with deaf ears to the men interrogating her.

Hojou.

The last time she had seen him was when she was a senior in high school. What was he doing here? What the worst part of it was, was that Sango thought that Hojou was dead. He couldn't have escaped the explosion Kikyou had set off.

What was going on?

"Takajima! Answer the question!"

Sango jumped and looked up at the two men standing before her and then beyond them to the dark mirror that was really a one-way window. Now she knew what all of the people she had interrogated felt like. That brought a humorless grin to her face.

"Why is an agent of the Japanese government attacking American FBI?!"

Should she tell the truth? It's not like she could make her situation any worse. Why not?

"Because man, Hojou, Takajima watch die four years past." Sango eyed each of the men as they cocked their eyebrows at her. She sighed inwardly as she regretted not paying more attention in her English class back in high school. Her words probably didn't make any sense to them.

A voice of an elderly woman filled the room, "That's enough, Harris, Morgan. Leave."

The two agents nodded and shuffled out of the room, only to be replaced by an elderly woman with a patch over one eye. She was short and plump, reminding Sango of paintings depicting ugliness. That was mean of her to think, but she brushed that off as she watched the woman quietly.

"Good afternoon, Agent Takajima. I hope your visit hasn't been too uncomfortable."

Sango merely gave the lady an incredulous look. "Uncomfortable?"

"What you said to the agents. What did you mean by it?" The old lady leaned forward and Sango was bombarded by the cologne only an old lady would use.

"Exact sound like. Man die in explosion four year past…ano…Takajima thought Hojou die…until Takajima saw Hojou in morning…" Sango tried to lean away from the woman, but her stiff wooden chair prevented that.

"And under what circumstances was this explosion?" The lady leaned even closer, forcing Sango to smell the old woman's raunchy breath.

"Naraku." Under the pressure, Sango couldn't seem to put together a full sentence in what broken English she knew. The old hag's stench was making her light-headed.

To her relief and joy, the woman stepped back a foot. "Naraku, huh?" There was a long pause as the woman seemed to consider something. "I'm glad we could have this chat. Sorry to inconvenience you." The stinky woman waved at her before leaving, allowing for two men to come in and remover her handcuffs.

She rubbed her wrists lightly and followed the two officers out of the small room and into another room where they handed her the belongings that they had earlier confiscated. Sango pulled out her cell phone and discovered that she had a few new voice mail.

On her way out of the building she listened to the messages.

"Sango, hey, it's Kagome." There was a pause, and Sango could hear her strained breathing. "I know you were coming here to help me out, but I think that…you should get out now…this isn't going to be as simple as I had first…anticipated…" The fear in Kagome's voice made Sango grip the phone tighter than before. "I'm sorry…please tell Kouga-kun that I've appreciated everything he's done for me…and to not try to contact me…really, I'm sorry…thanks for being such a great friend."

Tears built up in Sango's eyes, but she forced them to stop before they rolled down her cheeks. What was Kagome talking about? The last time she had talked to Kagome, the seventeen-year-old was just annoyed at being kidnapped and wanted moral support. What had Kagome gotten herself into this time?

Before she continue on that train of thought, Miroku's voice cut through her phone. "Sango-sama, it's me, if you can't tell who 'me' would be, then perhaps you should remember who your abandoned partner is. Anyway, Hiroshi called. He's ticked that we're in America. Apparently there's been a lot of criminal movement back home. We have to be back in Japan within the week. Whatever it was that really brought you here, you better hurry up with it or we'll both be fired."

Sango pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. So Miroku had known that she hadn't come to America based on "rumors about the Snake." He was smarter than she gave him credit for. She put the phone back to her ear and listened again, since it had said she had three messages.

"-know where you are at any given moment." A slick, deep, and menacing voice cut through her reverie. "Don't think that leaving the country is an option. Kill Agent Jidai or they will die. End of message. To erase this message, press 7, to save this message, press 9." Sango quickly pressed 9, wanting to hear the rest of the message. "Message will be saved for: 99 days."

She listened to the message from the beginning, almost dreading what she was going to hear.

"Takajima Sango. That's right, I know who you are. And I know a lot more than that about you. There's this sweet little boy here along with a man by the name of Houshi Miroku that are just begging to see you. Ring a bell? If you want to see them alive, you must do something to earn the right. Kill FBI Agent Jidai Inuyasha. I'm watching you, don't make the wrong choice. I know where you are at any given moment. Don't think that leaving the country is an option. Kill Agent Jidai or they will die."

Sango hung up the phone and stared at it for a few moments before looking up and gazing at her surroundings. They had…Kohaku? But he had died in that explosion four years ago…

What was she thinking? If Hojou was alive, then surely her brother could be as well, right?

This time the tears did fall down her cheeks. Whoever that man was…he had Miroku and Kohaku…if she was going to believe him, that is…

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha wearily opened his eyes only to be met by the blinding light of his living room. He felt exhausted, but at the same time, much better than he had before when Kagome had dragged him away from Sesshoumaru's.

"Kagome!" He shot to a sitting position, feeling his head spin painfully. Ignoring it, Inuyasha glanced around, not seeing Kagome. He stood up and explored the apartment. On the counter in the kitchen lay some scrap bandages and a small needle and thread. On the stove sat a pot with tool handles sticking out of it. On the floor and one of the chairs there were pools of blood and some clear liquid.

Worry overwhelmed him as he dashed to the bedroom where he found Kagome lying peacefully on the bed, wearing a white tank top caked in blood and black underwear. Her left thigh was wrapped with bandages along with her right arm.

'So that explains the kitchen.' Apparently Kagome had treated her wounds while he was sleeping on the couch. She was one tough gal.

He walked over to the bed and crawled over Kagome, taking his place closer to the wall. Inuyasha was still tired, after all, and needed rest to recuperate from their ordeal.

With a sigh he stared at Kagome's face for a few moments, taking in the soft curves of her profile. Her face looked to be on the paler side, perhaps from loss of blood, but her black hair made a great contrast as it pooled around her face.

Inuyasha unconsciously wrapped an arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him self, quickly getting closer to the point where sleep takes over. Just before he slipped into the dream world, Kagome opened her eyes and turned to look at him. She smiled lightly and he returned the gesture lazily as sleep conquered his body.

When he awoke again, it was to the scent of Kagome's hair. Looking down, he knew why: Kagome was tucked under his chin and pulled snug against his chest. He smiled to himself at how right it felt to be this way, and then scolded himself for thinking that way about a minor.

The thought occurred to him that what he was doing presently may have been illegal, and that he should stop. Yet at the same time another part of him didn't care so long as he could continue to hold Kagome like this.

"I can't believe it's only been five days." Inuyasha whispered to the deaf room, allowing the words to echo in his head for him to think about.

"Six, Inuyasha."

He jumped slightly having not realized that Kagome was awake. "What?"

"The night we got here is one, the day I spent shopping is two, the day we played video games is three, the day Sesshoumaru captured us makes four, the day we escaped was day five, and today is day six. And that's not counting the two weeks we spent in Japan before we left."

"Keh."

Kagome giggled into his shirt, making a tingling sensation run down his spine. What was that for?

"You always answer like that when you're wrong, Inuyasha. It's funny." She looked up at him, her face beaming with a happy glow. Her bright eyes sucked him in and within a moment he was trapped.

He let out a weak "keh" before he was totally silent, just staring into her beautiful eyes. They were truly the windows to the soul.

**

* * *

**

Sango punched the brick wall, her anger flowing from every pore. When she had gone back to the hotel, there was evidence of some sort of struggle, but there was no sign of Miroku. Even if this stranger didn't have Kohaku, he DID have Miroku, and that just didn't sit well with her.

She looked at her bleeding hand and decided what she had to do. A determination to hunt down and kill swept through her, replacing the hate she had previously been harboring.

There was no other option for her to take. The only name the stranger had given was Inuyasha Jidai, and so that was who she would find…and perhaps kill if she had to.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran back inside the hotel and ran up the five flights of stairs to her room. She had opted not to take the elevator just because she didn't want to just have to stand around.

In a flurry of movement Sango ripped through her suitcase and dug out some items that she had been sure to hide from Miroku. She slipped on a full-body leotard that fit like a second skin, followed by pieces of pink armor to protect her shoulders, knees, elbows, and the likes. Next she slipped a long knife into her boot so that it pressed against her calf.

Afterwards, Sango strapped a sword to her waist and hid a few knives in her sleeves. She wasn't finished with just that, though. Her ensemble continued to get more deadly as she hid small trinkets in different places on her body. The last thing she did was strap Hiraikotsu to her back.

She stood up straight, full of an angry pride, and pulled out a small wooden flute. The instrument tucked into her hands and she pressed against her lips and began to play.

Before her she watched with lowered eyes a swirl of smoke fill the room quickly. Just as quickly as it appeared, the smoke disappeared as well and Sango stopped playing her flute.

Standing before Sango was a proud, cream-colored fire cat with two tails tipped with black and long, razor sharp teeth.

Sango smiled. "Kirara, it's been a long time."

A nod from the ferocious looking cat was the only response and with that Sango leapt onto her back and they soared off the small balcony to a place where they could train and sharpen skills nearly forgotten with time.

But all the same, the Youkai Taijiya was back.

**

* * *

**

Kagome gladly accepted the sweat pants from Inuyasha, grateful for the opportunity for soma extra modesty while at the same time keeping the pressure off of her thigh. She tried not to limp as she walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, clothes in hand.

Inuyasha's eyes were following her, she knew, and so she wanted to give off the appearance that she was faring better than she was in reality.

Taking a few minutes, Kagome reemerged from the bathroom garbed in large gray sweats and that same bloodied tank top that she had been wearing since the previous day. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was unreadable, but she knew that she was thoroughly embarrassed. She was wearing Inuyasha's pants…but before that she had been cuddling with him in next to nothing.

It suddenly hit her that she was living alone with Inuyasha and sharing a bed with Inuyasha, and she turned bright red. She turned around so that her back was to the silver-haired man, allowing her innards to settle down.

What was she doing to herself? When she had gone out shopping, she didn't have to buy a larger bed, she could have opted for a bunk bed or a couch bed. But no…she just had to have a queen bed for them to share.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha's voice came from beside her ear, making her jump and turn around to face him, her face still slightly red. "N-nothing." How had he snuck up on her like that? Normally she was alert to anyone trying to stalk up on her.

The face Inuyasha put on was one of skepticism. "You're acting strange."

Kagome gulped, looking back down the hall toward the bedroom and bathroom and then back at Inuyasha. "I…I just was thinking about how badly I need a shower is all."

"Do you want some help?" His face just spoke of innocence.

She turned beat red. "E-excuse me!?" Kagome took a step backward, running into the wall behind her.

Inuyasha seemed to realize what he had said, for he turned bright red as well and began waving his arms between the two of them wildly. "N-not like THAT!!! I just meant, well…since you have those injuries…I thought it might be a bit difficult to wash, is all…"

Kagome felt her heart calming down and the heat receding from her face. "Oh. Okay. I guess I could use a little help. Just wait a few moments." She limped back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her once again, letting out a sigh as soon as Inuyasha was out of sight.

She began to strip down again, cringing when she moved her right arm too much. Once her clothes were off, she wrapped herself in a towel and folded her discarded clothes.

A knock on the door signified that Inuyasha was waiting and Kagome took in a deep breath to prepare herself for this. She really did want that bath, and the only way she was really going to get it was if Inuyasha helped her, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

The door opened and Kagome was met by Inuyasha's bare chest. Her face turned a deep scarlet and she looked up at Inuyasha's face, noticing that he was looking further down than her eyes. Before she could slap him, Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome…w-what are y-you doing in j-just a t-towel?!?" His face turned red to match hers and he turned his back to her.

Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was wearing and saw that he was in his swimming trunks. If it were possible, Kagome turned a deeper red and scooted past him to the bedroom, clutching her towel for dear life. She shut the bedroom door behind her and felt the knots in her stomach tighten.

How stupid could she be?

She suddenly was grateful that she had bought a bathing suit on a whim and she limped over to her dresser to dig it out. A few seconds later she located the stupid thing and, as quickly as her injured body could, she put it on.

It was a dark blue bikini with light blue flowers placed sparsely throughout. Kagome looked down at herself, satisfied, and returned to the bathroom.

Inuyasha was still frozen in the same spot in the hall, his face still bright red. Glad to know that he at least had some morals, Kagome pulled him out of his reverie by tapping on his upper arm. She was surprised at how hard it was to her touch.

He jumped and looked at her, seeing the fluffy towel draped over her forearm and the bikini covering some of the more private areas of her body.

"Sorry about that. All that blood I lost must have got me not thinking straight." She smiled and walked past him into the bathroom, quickly followed by the surprised hanyou.

They didn't say anything more for a few minutes as Inuyasha took the bandage off of her arm. Her gut did a back flip every time his fingers brushed the bare skin of her side. She wondered if time was somehow slowing down since Inuyasha didn't seem to be moving very quickly as he had when they had first begun.

The room was quiet, the only movement being Inuyasha as he undressed her bandages. Finally, the binding was completely off and her crude stitch work was revealed to his inquisitive eyes.

His finger ran along the rough stitches lightly and before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha bent down and brushed his lips against her stitches. It sent a wave of turmoil through her innards that made her heartbeat quicken. She didn't know why he had such an effect on her: Kouga never had…then again, Kouga had never done anything like this with her; they hadn't even kissed yet.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, locking gazes with his amber eyes. She pointed to her thigh. "Want to get this one too? I probably shouldn't be using my right arm too much right now."

Inuyasha nodded and untied the knot on the dressing, unwrapping it from around her leg.

He paused for a moment to straighten his legs out to either side of Kagome and lifted her leg up, unfolding it so that her calf rested on his thigh and her foot was behind him. Previously, they had both been sitting on the floor cross-legged, but now neither of them were.

He resumed unwrapping the white material, not looking at Kagome's face but instead concentrating on her injured thigh. His fingers gently brushed against her skin and she once again found her gut clenching for unknown reasons. The silence didn't seem suffocating, but instead gave her time to stare at Inuyasha's down-turned face and take in his features.

She hadn't really thought about it much before, but Inuyasha really was quite handsome. With a light blush covering her cheeks, Kagome jumped when Inuyasha looked up at her.

**

* * *

**

Naraku smirked, looking through the shaded window at the training Kohaku. Soon it would be time for his plans to take flight, and it would all start with this boy. The boy threw his sickle blade and it embedded itself into a flour sack.

Yes, this boy would be his means of ruling the world.

"Naraku-sama," a woman sauntered up to his side, "Bankotsu's gang is downstairs. They want to know what they should do with the agent."

Naraku turned slightly to look at the tall raven-haired woman. She wasn't looking at him, but at the fourteen-year-old boy throwing a sickle blade at anything he could reach.

"Kagura, keep watching. I'll be back in a moment." Naraku swept out of the room, taking only one last glance back at the stoic wind demon in his office.

Everything was going exactly as he planned. Soon all who opposed him would be dead, and he would reign over a world of chaos and destruction.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** Here's another chapter finished! Exciting, ne?  
**Inuyasha:** It's not that exciting, baka.  
**Inutori:** Yes it is! A few weeks ago I only had through chapter 8 posted! I'm trying to finish at least this story!  
**Kagome:** Inutori? Finish a story? I don't think those two things mix.  
**Inutori:** Shush up, Kagome. I will finish this story…eventually…until then…::looks at readers::…please review, everyone!!!


	12. Tight Spot

**Inutori:** I have finished another chapter! You know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the plot of the story and yaddi yadda yadda.  
**Kagome:** I'm still injured, so it's not that great.  
**Inuyasha:** If I had been shot, I'd be healed already.  
**Kagome:** That's because you're a hanyou. I'm not, so it'll take me awhile to get better.  
**Inutori:** Anyways, I'll let you all go and read this next, much anticipated (by me…and maybe you too…) chapter of Japanese Snake!

_Chapter 12  
Tight Spot_

Kagome fell back onto the bed, her wet hair braided loosely to keep it from becoming a mess. She couldn't seem to stop the pounding in her chest or take the flush from her cheeks. In her blissful state, she didn't even notice the pain that seared through her arm and leg at the sudden drop.

After her shower with Inuyasha, she had changed back into his gray sweatpants and put on a clean black sleeveless shirt. It definitely helped her feel better to not smell like body odor and blood and to have clean hair. That, and Inuyasha's protectiveness and gentle touch just made her feel so good.

She adjusted her position so that she could look at the wall instead of the ceiling. Now really wasn't the time to be basking in being boy crazy. They had Naraku to deal with.

Inuyasha had taken off as soon as they had finished washing her hair, having received a call from headquarters. He had offered to bring her along, but she didn't really feel up to going anywhere. Especially FBI headquarters. Something about being there the last time gave her the heebie-jeebies.

"Well, I suppose I could always read up more on Naraku." Kagome didn't really want to, but she knew that in order to get back home, she needed to do this. Besides, Naraku had stolen her sister from her…and changed her into a cold-blooded, murdering machine. There was no way she'd let him get away with that.

Reluctantly, Kagome sat up and prepared emotionally for the task she was about to embark on. Reading up on her worst nightmare wasn't exactly her favorite pass-time, after all.

She stood up and left the bedroom, pulling up her pants and tightening the drawstring when they started to droop a bit too much for comfort.

In the living room, Kagome sat down at her computer and shook the mouse, letting the computer wake up. Was this really what her life had become? She was the criminal who brought other criminals to justice? Bizarre.

The computer fully on, Kagome pulled the next CD out of her collection hidden in the drawer of the desk. She swallowed and put it into the CD-ROM drive. For some strange reason, Kagome got the gut feeling that she wasn't going to live past her twentieth birthday. At least that gave her another two and a half years to kill Naraku.

Kagome smiled slightly, opening the first file on the disk and almost instantly staring in shock and awe. It was a sort of "employees" list. On it were the positions that Naraku seemed to have an insider working. One of them was an FBI investigator.

Confused, she went to the next part of the file, looking for something about this FBI employee. If she knew who was on Naraku's payroll, perhaps…

* * *

Sango sat with her legs crossed and her hands pressed together in front of her chest with her elbows held parallel to the ground. She took in a slow, deep breath, held it for a split second, and then let it out again slowly. Her nerves had been so on edge that she couldn't get any proper training done, and so decided to solve this with some meditation.

Kirara mewed at her, bored with the lack of excitement Sango was bringing.

They were far from the city, giving the pair the opportunity to rove without worry of curious eyes.

Another mew from Kirara had Sango cracking an eye open to look at the small form of the two-tailed neko youkai. Kirara was sitting in front of Sango and had her small head cocked to the side; her large eyes focusing on her master and begging for some action.

"Alright, Kirara. Let's get this Taijiya back in shape, ne?" Sango stood up and stretched her arms above her head. The excited cat demon jumped up to stand on all fours and transformed into her true form: the large fire cat.

Kirara crouched, preparing to lunge at Sango and the Japanese agent was barely able to roll out of the way in time to avoid getting pinned. Sango jumped to her feet and drew her sword, spreading her legs and bending her knees to be in a proper fighting position.

The fire cat charged at Sango again, but this time Sango pulled around and kicked at her companion. Her kick never made contact as Kirara jumped back again quickly, giving Sango a second to do a hand spring over to her Hiraikotsu lying useless in the grass.

She clenched her teeth with the feelings of protest her muscles were giving her. Obviously it had been far too long since she had worked out fully. After all, the match had barely begun and her arms were protesting. Kirara and she used to be able to spar for hours.

Sango lifted the boomerang forged from a demon bone and readied it, circling with Kirara silently. A growl echoed in Sango's ears and she instinctively crouched just as Kirara came flying over her head. Not wasting a moment, Sango swung her legs and pushed off the ground with her arms, landing to face her opponent.

The movement made her stomach jerk slightly and Sango just clenched the handle of Hiraikotsu tighter to hide the pain.

This time is was Sango to charge Kirara, already sick of being on the defensive for the few minutes they had been sparring. Sango flung her weight forward and pulled the boomerang from behind her and released it just as it came in front of her. She dropped a foot forward to keep from falling after throwing herself so much off balance, and watched intently as the boomerang spun towards her partner.

Kirara dodged the weapon at the last moment and soared towards Sango, throwing the girl off for a moment. She watched in what seemed to be slow motion as Kirara dived at her, claws outstretched, and her boomerang make its way back around and towards them again.

Sango collapsed to the ground with Kirara pinning her and holding a claw centimeters from her delicate neck. The cat seemed to have let her guard down, because next thing Sango knew, Kirara met Hiraikotsu in what had to have been a painful manner.

The cry from Kirara made Sango jump in fright and rush to the neko youkai's side. A few feet away stood her boomerang, one end embedded in the dry ground.

"Kirara! Are you alright?" Sango dropped to her knees next to her friend, worried as to what damage she may have caused.

When Kirara's annoyed growl came followed by a fierce flick of her tails Sango couldn't help but smile. Apparently Kirara wasn't injured too badly, just embarrassed that she had been caught off guard and lost the match because of her carelessness.

Sango let out a chuckle, stroking Kirara's creamy coat and sitting down on her butt. "You silly girl." The Taijiya leaned against Kirara's side and closed her eyes, feeling the slight soreness of her torn muscles.

Sleep overcame the pair quickly and Sango fell into a content dream.

She straightened her pink and white sundress, looking over to her friend with a smile. "Kagome-chan, hurry up or we'll be late for the picnic!"

_The blue-eyed girl turned to look at Sango with a smile. "Don't I know it! But otou-san told me to look my best!" Kagome stood up and twirled in her summer outfit. She had on a blue skirt that came down to mid-thigh and a red tank top trimmed in the same blue as the skirt._

_Sango nodded her approval, her smile getting even bigger than before. "Are you sure it's your dad that you're trying to impress…or Hojou-kun?"_

_Kagome blushed slightly, swatting playfully at Sango. "Sango-chan! I don't like him that way! He is just my dad's new apprentice, you know that."_

_Lifting her purse from the dresser and rolling her eyes, Sango let out a sly, "Sure, that's why you're blushing."_

_"It doesn't matter, he seems more interested in Kikyou."_

_"Well, you'll just have to flaunt a little, won't ya?"_

_With a yelp Sango ran from Kagome all the way out of the house and began to run behind the main shrine to the woods. After a few moments, Sango slowed down and allowed Kagome to catch up with only a minimal indignant huff._

_"Sister!" Up ahead, the two girls spotted the picnic blanket already laid out. The boy that had called to them was none other than Sango's twelve-year-old brother Kohaku in all his freckled-face glory._

_Sango jogged ahead, feeling tears well up in her eyes despite her trying to suppress them. "Kohaku! It's been so long!" She ran forward and embraced her little brother, too happy to care that he didn't hug her back._

_Kagome joined her again and the three walked into the small clearing, laughing about some silent joke. Sango noticed smugly the way Kohaku glanced over at her best friend and blushed slightly. So her little brother had a crush on Kagome, did he?_

_"Papa!" Kagome dashed ahead of them to go hug her father who was lying in the grass just before the woods picked up again. "Kikyou-onee-chan!"_

_Sango felt fear well up in her as she realized that Kikyou was indeed here: she was leaning casually against the tree closest to their father. For some reason she felt that Kagome shouldn't go over there. "Kagome-chan, help me serve out the food!" Her cry fell on deaf ears as Kagome jumped on her father and hugged him tightly._

_Kagome's scream echoed through the clearing and Sango ran to her, holding Kohaku's hand tightly so he could keep up. She stopped dead in her tracks as Kagome looked to her, tears streaming down her face and smearing some red substance that covered her._

_Horror filled her as the smell of blood filled her senses and made her realize that Kagome was covered in it._

_"Kikyou-onee-chan…" Sango focused on Kagome again, but Kagome's head was turned the other way, towards her elder sister who was Sango's age. "Why…why did you…I don't get it…"_

_Her heart clenched as she watched Kikyou smile maliciously and stand up from her slump against the tree. "Naraku."_

_The hand that held Kohaku's suddenly closed into a fist and Sango jumped in frightened surprise and turned to look at her brother._

_He…was…covered…in…blood…_

Sango sat up with a scream, burying her head in her hands as she felt the sobs coming to torment her body. Kirara stirred from behind her and lifted her head to look at Sango with concern.

The dream she had flashed through her mind again and again, not loosing any of its clarity as she wished it would. Her thoughts jumped to the night she had actually lost Kohaku and Kagome had lost her father. To Kikyou, of all people.

Cold steal walls that seemed to be a maze, a bone chilling laughter, screams of pain, thunderous noise, fire. Her thoughts became muddled and she curled into herself tighter, the sobs becoming more painful.

She felt Kirara nuzzle the side of her ear and she tried to calm down so the cat demon would not worry about her as much. Tentatively she reached out a hand and stroked the top of Kirara's head, grateful that the action was able to settle her mind on things a bit more pleasant.

* * *

Inuyasha shuffled slowly through the papers on his desk, having received a mouthful from Agent Sutruss and not really in the mood to do anything productive. The old lady had been ticked at him for going into dangerous territory without backup or at least telling the Bureau so that they knew what was going on.

After getting yelled at for a good half hour for that, the hag then continued by slapping a gigantic folder on the desk and telling me that there was new information in there on the case.

Grumpily looking around his nearly-abandoned office, Inuyasha Jidai picked up his office phone and called his cell phone. He had left it at the apartment with the intent that he could easily get a hold of that stupid thief.

After four rings his voice mail picked up and so Inuyasha slammed the receiver into its cradle with a growl. Waiting half a minute, Inuyasha pressed redial and waited.

Three rings later, a soft voice answered, "Moshi, moshi, Inuyasha Jidai's residence."

"Oi, wench, get down to HQ now." Inuyasha growled into the headset, hoping that he was scaring the girl.

"Inuyasha! You told me I didn't have to come." She sounded surprised that he had called, but oh well, that was her problem.

"Just get down here. We have some stuff to look over and discuss."

He listened to her breathing, trying to determine what she was thinking. "I have a question for you, and whether I come or not is contingent on how you answer."

Inuyasha paused, trying to think of what she could possibly ask him. "Shoot."

"Is Hojou in today?"

The FBI agent felt his blood boil. "What, do you have a crush on him or something? I thought you already HAD a boyfriend."

"Just answer the question, Inuyasha." Her voice sounded irritated, yet firm.

"I don't know."

"Then go find out and call me back once you know. Sayanora." He then heard the click of the phone and cursed under his breath.

Not being able to do anything else, Inuyasha exited his messy little office and hunted down the nearest employee. The first person he came across was a disheveled looking guy that was probably a newbie.

"Oi, kid." The red head turned around. "Is Hojou in today?"

The kid looked at him for a moment before trying to flatten down his hair and smooth the wrinkles out of his suit. "Er…Hojou, sir? Isn't that the guy who was just transferred to Miami?"

Inuyasha stared at him strangely for a moment before continuing on his trek. Just because the kid answered him doesn't mean he would just take his word. He'd been train to investigate fully.

That thought made him stop. Why did he need to investigate "fully"? This wasn't one of his lethal investigations that couldn't afford a mistake.

With that in mind, Inuyasha turned on his heel and locked himself back in his office to call Kagome again.

* * *

Kagome slouched in the hard wooden chair, staring across the top of the desk at Inuyasha. Stupid, arrogant, stubborn, silver-haired, golden-eyed, well-toned, gorgeous…Kagome stopped her train of thought as she realized what she was doing. A slight warmth spread across her cheeks and she only sunk down further into her chair.

Inuyasha was flipping through another one of those information files, looking for a document that he wanted her to read. Couldn't he have been a bit more prepared? Honestly.

"Time's a wastin', Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't exactly famous for being patient, especially with guys that made her stomach do somersaults.

Inuyasha just grunted noncommittally back at her, not looking up from the papers just under his nose. The silence stretched between them again and Kagome was bored out of her mind.

"I'm going out again tonight." Kagome ran her hand along her left leg, feeling the bandages just below the gray sweats she was still wearing. She had thrown on one of Inuyasha's sweatshirts as well before leaving the apartment seeing asshe felt no need to look professional like Inuyasha did with his dress pants, button-up shirt, and tie.

"No you're not." Inuyasha didn't look up at her, just continued shuffling through the papers. "Here it is." He pulled out a few papers that were stapled together and passed them over the desk to Kagome.

She took them quietly and began to scan the contents. This stuff was just a whole bunch of numbers. "Eh…" Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha in confusion, not understanding the meaning behind the sheet of numbers. Flipping to the next page, Kagome saw that this one too was just numbers. Through all of it she couldn't see a pattern.

"I'm going out tonight and you can't stop me. What's with the numbers? Did someone think this was a sick joke?" Kagome glanced back at the first page, and then the other three. Yep, all numbers.

Inuyasha set the manila folder on his desk and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. "I was hoping you could figure it out. It was found in a suspicious email to an employee in this building. I can stop you if I want. You're staying home."

Kagome shook her head. "You're not my father, I can come and go as I please. It may be some sort of code. No, it has to be some sort of code. The employee could be a double agent and this is how the emails are kept unnoticed."

"The employee that received the email is the one who turned it in for evidence. If they were a double agent, they wouldn't turn it in unless they wanted to be caught. Of course I'm not your dad, but I'm not going to let you out. Remember what happened last time you wandered out on your own?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, licking her lips and thinking things through. "That was an accident. I would have been fine if you hadn't shown up. I've been a thief all of my life, remember?" Kagome only paused to take a breath, "Unless the guy was so confident that no one could crack the code and he wanted the suspicion to get off his back. What better way to divert the truth than to turn something in that wouldn't be reported otherwise and people knowing that if you were involved it would be the same as turning oneself in."

"That was a mouthful." Inuyasha stood up and walked around the desk to tower over her. "But you could be right. It wasn't exactly something I discarded as a possibility either. If I hadn't shown up it probably would have been worse for you."

Kagome looked up at him, but he was staring at the door with narrowed eyes. "Wh-"

Inuyasha shot her a look to silence her and then looked back at the door to his office.

Something clicked in her mind from his actions. Someone was listening to their conversation. "What are you talking about? If you hadn't shown up, I would have been just fine, if not better than I was with you around."

She shot glances at the door every few seconds, but trained her focus mainly on Inuyasha. He had yet to look at her again since he warned her to be silent. "Had you been alone, you probably would have been shot. As it is, my ties in that gang allowed for some slack to be cut for you."

Kagome glared at him and clenched her teeth. What was he doing? She had been shot, and his brother had tried to kill him. But if someone was listening outside, she had better play along. "How was I supposed to know that you were still on their payroll? You covered your tracks pretty well and if it weren't for my own record, I'd turn you in this instant."

With narrowed eyes, Kagome caught a glimpse of the shadows under the door shifting. "That's exactly why I can't let you go out on your own. You know too much. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow's headline is about a girl found dead in an alley, too mangled to be identified. Appeared to have been attacked by wild animals."

The threat hung in the air, and though Kagome assumed it was made up, the malice in Inuyasha's voice scared her. "It's not like this is the first time you've threatened me." She raised her chin and jumped up to her feet forcibly, sending the chair sliding across the floor.

Inuyasha used that moment of noise to rush forward and fling open the door. Kagome only caught a glimpse of sandy-brown hair as the eavesdropper took off down the corridor. Inuyasha didn't waste a heartbeat in pursuing the man, and Kagome tentatively stepped out of the office and glanced down the hall in the direction she had seen Inuyasha turn. She didn't see either figure.

Hairs on the back of her neck rose and she instinctively dove back into Inuyasha's office, slamming the door closed behind her just as she heard a single shot being fired in the hall. Next thing she knew her small hand reached for the lock and she heard its resounding click. Grateful that her sixth sense had not yet failed her, Kagome shuffled through the papers on Inuyasha's desk, something had to be here that would be useful.

She spotted a briefcase lying haphazardly in the corner of the room and she immediately went to it and laid it on the desk. To her fortune, the case was not locked and she was able to open it without trouble. Figures that Inuyasha would be careless like that about his belongings.

As her eyes landed on the contents of the box, she froze. There were little knick-knacks and what not, but the face of her sister was not something she had expected to see. Her hands were shaking as she reached forward and picked up the glossy paper. She flipped it over and looked at the back.

A date was written on the back in what Kagome recognized as Inuyasha's handwriting, but there was a long letter written with a calligraphy pen in neat, small words.

_If you are reading this, Inuyasha, then I am dead. I knew it would come to this and I am sorry for not telling you sooner. My involvement with shady figures in the past has brought me to this end. May you find Naraku and dispose of him like the garbage he is._

Kagome felt a soft rock blocking her throat. It was signed Kikyou Higurashi. From there, the handwriting changed slightly, but she continued reading.

_You are foolish if you believe you can stop me, Higurashi Kagome. Kikyou knew this before she met her end, albeit by other hands than mine, in that presumption you were correct. And it is unfortunate because I had been so looking forward to making love to her and slitting her throat myself._

_I will go to any means necessary to get what I want. You already know what that is, so I don't need to tell you. But if you get in my way again, I will destroy everything you love before allowing you to kill yourself. Your little brother, mother, grandfather, the Taijiya, her brother, Agent Houshi, Shippou, Kouga, and Agent Jidai. I will make sure you have front row seats to each of these deaths as they promise to be truly spectacular. _

_Do not cross me further if you want to protect them. Bend to my will, child, and they may yet live._

_Naraku_

Her jaw trembled and she placed both hands on the desk for support. There was no way. No way could this be happening. He had known that she had all of that information. He had _let_ her know as much as she did, and now she had put anyone she was close to in danger.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she felt overwhelmed with what was happening. She had certainly wiggled herself into a tight spot, hadn't she?

Taking a deep breath, Kagome put the picture of Kikyou back into the briefcase and picked up the manila folder Inuyasha had been looking through to shove into one of the pockets. She picked up the pages of numbers and stared at it for a moment.

Looking back at the open briefcase, Kagome decided it would be better to keep with her rather than in the case that could be stolen. She sloppily folded the papers and shoved it under the sweatshirt and tank top and secured it in her bra.

Nodding, Kagome began picking the locks on the drawers on Inuyasha's desk until she found a drawer with a handgun and two rounds of ammo. She put her foot up on the desk and slid one of the rounds into the side of her sock, putting the other round in her other sock.

For the gun, after checking to make sure it was fully loaded, she stuffed it into the right side of her underwear so that the handle stuck out for easy access. Kagome pulled to sweatshirt over the gun to hide it from prying eyes, suddenly grateful that she was wearing men's clothing that were five sizes too big. Bagginess could definitely be a good thing at the moment.

Glancing around the room one last time, Kagome checked to confirm that her dagger was still safely tucked into the back of her tank top, handle facing down, and closed the briefcase.

Inuyasha hadn't come back yet, and she had to assume that he wasn't going to ever. After all, this was a crime ring they were dealing with, not the local golf club.

She swallowed, gaining her courage with that heart-wrenching thought and pressed an ear to the door of the office. With surprise she heard guns firing left and right and shouting. Why hadn't she noticed that before. Kagome stepped away from the door, realizing that yes, she could still hear the shoot out. She must have been so distraught that she had stopped paying attention to her surroundings.

Luckily she hadn't been killed while doing so, but she could have if she had been out of it and left the office.

There was a small window in the room, and Kagome immediately went to it, hoping that there would be someway for her to get down from the fifth story office. She opened the window and cautiously leaned her head out, surprised to find that the sun was almost entirely below the horizon.

Time seemed to have slipped by and she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

Along the side of the building, there were two-inch wide divots; quite narrow, but Kagome knew she could manage.

She glanced back around the room, eyes searching for something that she could use. Her eyes fell on Inuyasha's discarded suit jacket. It would have to do. Pulling out her knife, Kagome cut several strips out of the sleeves and tied them together to make one long strip.

Taking the briefcase, Kagome securely tied the handle of the piece of luggage to her makeshift rope and then quickly worked to turn the briefcase into a backpack that's straps crossed on her chest.

Realizing that the case would hinder access to her knife, Kagome moved both dagger and sheath to her stomach and proceeded to the window. One day she would thank her mom for teaching her how to be the best thief in Japan; she really was grateful.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** Did you know that if you look up Japanese Snake on Yahoo!, that there is a sight about Japanese snakes that has a link to this story? It was weird, to say the least.  
**Kagome: **And we care why, exactly?  
**Inutori:** Well, you probably don't, but I was just curious one day so I did the search and to my surprise someone had put a link to my story on a website ABOUT SNAKES!!!  
**Kagome:** (indignant) I am NOT a snake.  
**Inuyasha:** Are you sure?  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha!!!  
**Inutori:** Anyways, (cough, cough) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter that I made sure to not skimp out on length of. It's even longer than chapter 11 and that was 10 pages! Please review so I know that people liked it! Ja ne, minna-san!


	13. Point of No Return

**Inutori:** I win! Now I own Inuyasha! Bwahahahaha!  
**Kagome:** (sweat drops) Are you still suffering from denial?  
**Inutori:** No! (grins) I own Sesshoumaru too!  
**Sesshoumaru:** This Sesshoumaru is owned by none.  
**Inutori:** I beg to differ. I bought Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at Sam Goody, and now they're mine! All mine! (more evil laughter)  
**Miroku:** Are you referring to those thumbnail-sized pins sitting on your bedroom floor?  
**Sango:** (looking up from polishing Hiraikotsu) If she is, that's hardly owning THE Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
**Inutori:** … (sticks out tongue at Inu characters) Anyway, I guess I don't own Inuyasha, so go ahead and read the next chapter.

_Chapter 13  
Point of No Return_

Inuyasha eyed the restraints on his wrists, cursing himself for being reckless enough to get caught twice within a week. The metal cuffs on his wrists were at least an inch thick and the chain attaching them to the wall didn't appear to have any obvious weaknesses.

Just to test it, Inuyasha tried moving his hand off of the wall using his demonic strength. A sharp wave of electricity shot through him and his hand didn't budge from its position on the cold cement.

He swallowed in hopes that the searing pain would stop, only to discover that a similar restraint was around his neck.

Judging by the chill running up his legs, he figured there were cuffs on his ankles as well. The thick restraints plus the high voltage that attacked his person if he moved made for a good way to keep him hanging spread-eagle on the wall.

He took a sniff of the air to perhaps rely on a different sense and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. There was absolutely nothing there for his nose to pick up. The room's air seemed fresh enough, but he couldn't smell a thing.

Confused, he scanned the room and took in the blank walls. His ears twitched on the top of his head subconsciously trying to pick up any sort of noise and failing miserably.

The lack of any of his senses left Inuyasha feeling extremely vulnerable to the room. Movement at the edge of his peripheral vision caught his eye and Inuyasha immediately looked that way. He couldn't hear even the light tap of the figure's footsteps as they emerged from the shadows.

What was wrong with him?

In front of him stood a lean woman holding a white, Japanese style fan streaked with red. Her eyes matched the red of the fan, and her lack of pupils unnerved him. A smirk played across her painted lips as she eyed his vulnerable form.

He watched as her mouth moved, as if she were speaking, but he couldn't hear a thing. She locked gazes with him and snapped closed her fan. Inuyasha took in her appearance during the silence.

She was wearing black leather pants that hugged her hips and thighs before flaring out over four-inch heel black shoes. Inuyasha couldn't tell what kind of shoes they were, but he doubted it really mattered. Her top was blood red, much like her eyes and lips, but there were white flower petals scattered across the material. The shirt didn't come down far enough to meet her pants, leaving a bare expanse of skin at her midriff.

Another figure joined the first suddenly, and Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin, having been concentrating so much on the woman that he hadn't been aware of the arrival of the second stranger. The second person was a young girl with snowy white hair much like his own and empty eyes.

He stiffened as the girl, who couldn't have been more than twelve, looked up at him and moved her mouth. Was she actually saying something? A shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine and his gaze jumped between the two females.

Not being able to move, smell, or hear anything was throwing him over the edge.

* * *

Kagome cringed as she landed on the roof of Inuyasha's apartment complex. After all of that jumping around, she was almost guaranteed to have torn open some of the stitches in her thigh.

Only pausing for a moment, she quickly scrambled down the drain pipe on the side of the building and crawled into Inuyasha's bedroom window. The new information she had gotten from Shippou wouldn't be accurate by morning, so she had to work fast.

She sifted through Inuyasha's closet until she managed to find a pair of black cargo pants that she could wear. Throwing them on, Kagome fastened them up with a belt and rolled up the bottoms and used safety pins to keep them that way. With a little extra effort, the Japanese thief removed the sweatshirt she had been wearing and threw it aside.

Digging some more in Inuyasha's closet, Kagome came across some more-than-helpful items and quickly put them on her person. She strapped on her own boots, having broken them in for stealth operations long before.

With one last check of her attire, Kagome slipped on a black leather jacket and climbed quietly back out the window.

Silently, Kagome cursed Inuyasha for getting her into this big fat mess again. It had been bad enough four years ago when Naraku had been operating out of Japan.

If she were really thinking, she would have taken Naraku's advice and gone back to her territory in Tokyo, but she wasn't thinking. There was no way she would back down from that man after what he had already said and done to the Higurashi family.

It was payback time.

Kagome skidded to a stop a few blocks from Inuyasha's place, eyeing a slick black motorcycle parked outside a convenience store and motel. It would be a perfect replacement for the bike she had lost the other night; she would just have to see about getting the keys, seeing as how she and hotwiring vehicles didn't get along too well.

With a smile Kagome jogged across the street and entered the little shop, eyeing the few customers milling around. Her gaze settled on a burly man with thin, dirty blond hair that had been grown out far too long and tied back in a low ponytail. The guy was a bit pudgy, but Kagome could tell that he also could hold his own in a fight.

His clothes screamed biker and Kagome knew she had found the owner of her ride just outside.

A smirk pulled at her lips as she slid up next to the man, resisting the urge to retch at the scent of urine and body odor that wafted off of him.

"Hey there. You look like a guy that knows how to have some fun."

The man looked at her and immediately a perverted grin was plastered on his face as he swore under his breath at her body. "Course' I do, lil' lady. Do ya' want me ta show ya?" His eyes moved up and down her figure, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Men. "Could you? I'm new to these parts and I'm still trying to find someone to show me the ropes." She moved up next to him, trailing her fingers across his lumpy chest. Compared to Inuyasha, this guy was as fat as Buddha.

"It'd be my pleasure, lil' lady." He wrapped his thick arms around her body and pulled her so that she was pressed against his chest.

This was too easy. Kagome smiled up at him, letting her hands wander "seductively." She found his belt and moved lower, watching the man's eyes light up and if possible, get bigger.

He tightened his hold on her small form and moved his hands lower to press his hips into Kagome's. It took every ounce of will power for her not to barf right then.

Finally, Kagome's hands found his back pockets and slid in, fingering the keys to the motorcycle and who-knows-what-else.

Suddenly, Kagome pouted and looked up at the man. "Oh, how stingy."

"Wha' is it,' lil' lady?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I was just getting into the mood and now I have to go pee."

The man smiled down at her, grinding his hips into her and leaning down to speak in her ear. "That's alright, I'll jus' go nex' door ta get a motel room and ya' can make a pit stop 'fore joinin' me. I'll wait in the lobby, lil' lady." He gave her one last grind before releasing her and trotting out the door and turning to the left to go to the Motel 8.

Kagome shivered in disgust before buying a Twinkie and leaving the convenience store in victory. That man was too stupid; like most men he was driven by his testosterone.

She glanced over at the motel quickly before jumping on the motorcycle and driving off. "I have been scarred for life. I hate America." Kagome closed her eyes for a second, trying to rid her mind of the disgusting feel of that man's hard nether region rubbing against her.

When she had pulled the same stunt back in Tokyo, the men were a lot less forward about 'that' and would at least ask her to dinner or something first.

A shudder overtook her body one last time before she changed her focus to what she was going to do once she reached Naraku's lair. If she didn't have a game plan, her efforts would be in vain and all she would manage to do is get herself killed.

As she ran through the lair's blueprints in her mind, Kagome drove out of the busier part of town and entered a more questionable district. Scenarios rushed through her head and Kagome finally determined her first course of action and what she would do if that plan fell through.

"I'd make a pretty good agent, wouldn't I?" Kagome mumbled under her breath, silently laughing at herself for changing what side of the law she was on so suddenly.

* * *

Sango crouched on the crumbling roof, watching the occupants of the building across the alley as they patrolled. The American FBI was pathetic if they hadn't managed to find this place yet. It was right under their noses, after all.

She had looked for the hideout for all of a day. Then she caught sight of a man that looked eerily like Agent Jidai being dragged into this particular building by some bulky gangsters.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a woman that she would recognize anywhere: Kagura. If she was here, then this was Naraku's place. She looked over at her feline companion, silently nodding to her to signify that it was time.

Pulling her oversized boomerang onto her back and securing it, Sango took a couple of steps back before running forward and leaping over the gap that separated the two buildings. Kirara followed closely behind and they both landed with barely a sound on the rooftop of what was apparently Naraku's lair.

Not one for covert actions like the Snake, Sango kicked the door to the stairwell in and charged into the beehive.

The first people she came across were the Samaiyoushi (sp?), Naraku's cronies. They were easy picking and Sango was quickly jumping over lifeless bodies as she continued to dive down the stairs. Her real challengers were going to be Kagura and Kanna, two powerful youkai that Naraku controlled.

For a five story building, there didn't seem to be many occupants, though Sango was aware that looks could be deceiving. Knowing Naraku, most of the lair was probably underground where no police were going to look.

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly rose and Sango pulled her boomerang in front of her just in time to have a bullet collide with the large bone. She flinched slightly and crouched down, using her boomerang as a shield. Being inside a building, the boomerang was, for all practical purposes, useless as a weapon; but on more than one occasion Sango had found that the family heirloom worked as an excellent shield.

Another bullet implanted itself in the demon bone, just inches from the edge next to her shoulder. Whoever was shooting at her obviously had a silencer on their weapon, for the only warning she was getting was a soft click before a bullet came at her.

Sango whipped her head around to look at Kirara, silently giving her orders to take out the sniper. Kirara only inclined her head slightly before leaping away into the dark hallway, leaving Sango alone with the shooter.

"Fuujin no Mai!" Eyes widening, Sango pressed herself against the wall and held her boomerang in front of her as best she could as a blast of sharp blades of wind came cascading down the hall.

From that attack Sango knew that the sniper must have been Kagura, the wind youkai. The Taijiya snapped her gas mask in place and pulled two gas pellets from under her shoulder pad. She threw them down the hall and dove behind Hiraikotsu just as Kagura sent another volley of blades her way.

Out of nowhere, Sango heard Kirara's roar and could barely make out the fires burning around the neko youkai's feet and tails. Under the blanket of gases, Sango charged down the hall and drew her katana, preparing to take down Kagura.

The woman parried her blow with her fan at the same time dodging Kirara's attack. Her mouth was covered by a handkerchief to block out the poison gas.

Kagura did a back handspring away from Sango and clicked open her fan. "Fuujin no Mai!" She swung the fan, releasing a volley of blades at Sango and her neko youkai companion.

Sango ducked quickly and pulled her boomerang in front of her, flinching as blades cut into her skin left exposed on the sides of the large demon bone. "Kirara, onegai!"

Said demon leapt over Sango and charged Kagura again, this time the strike was true and Kagura clutched her now clawed arm.

"Taijiya, it's been awhile, has it not?" Kagura's words startled Sango into looking at the woman's face. The red and white fan was pulled in front of her face to hide her mouth, allowing only the viewing of her cold red eyes.

"Not long enough, Kagura." Sango stood up, wincing slightly as she felt her injuries protest the movement. Despite the pain, she moved into a defensive stance. "Today I will kill you."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "I do not wish to die, girl." Her fan snapped closed and her arm dropped to hold the weapon by her thigh. "But I don't feel like killing you either. It'd be a waste of my skill."

Caught a bit off guard by Kagura's actions, Sango loosened her grip on her sword slightly. "What are you saying?"

"That this Kagura does not like being a puppet. Wind cannot be caged." Kagura stepped to the side, as if inviting Sango to pass her; Kirara growled, her back arching and her fur standing on end.

"Kagura?" Sango was confused; this was not what she expected from battling the wind user. She expected much more hate and malice. The Taijiya took a hesitant step forward.

Kagura walked towards her, not raising her weapon. As she passed Sango in the narrow hallway, she whispered, "Kill that monster."

When Sango jerked around to look at Kagura's back, the wind youkai was gone; as if she was never there to begin with. She looked back at Kirara after a moment. "Let's go, my friend."

* * *

Miroku groaned and his stomach responded quite heartily. He was hungry! What would it take to get a bite to eat around here, really? But that's the downside of being a prisoner.

That, and getting your brains beaten out. He pulled his knees into his chest, flinching from the pain of the lashes on his bare back. On top of getting beaten, he got beaten by a fifteen-year-old! What was the world coming to? Adolescent boys were torture machines in larger-than-natural syndicates of criminals?

He jumped as a small noise interrupted his brooding. His gaze shot to the ceiling, where the sound had originated, and found himself looking into deep blue eyes.

Startled, Miroku took in the sight before him. There was a woman with jet black hair poking her head through the air duct on the ceiling and looking at him. He nearly formed words on his tongue when the girl began to slither further through the vent and emerge upside-down in his cell.

In a split second, the girl was crouched on the floor rather than hanging precariously from the ceiling. Her landing had been deathly silent; a huge feat in the cement-floored room. From her Asian appearance and stealthy movements, Miroku almost immediately recognized the intruder as the Japanese Snake.

So Sango wasn't lying when she said the Snake had gone to LA; but how in the world had she known that? The Snake stood up straight and looked down at him, fiddling with the mask adorning her nose and mouth.

"Houshi-san?" Confusion filled the criminal's eyes and Miroku had to resist jumping when she spoke his name as if in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

She began to slowly approach him, her movements like liquid as she cautiously walked sideways. Her eyes darted around the room, as if assessing it, and then fell back on him.

"Is Sa-Takajima-san here too?"

Miroku felt his suspicions double when he noticed that the Snake had nearly referred to Sango by her first name, as if familiar with the agent. Something didn't smell right here.

"Houshi-san, answer me." The thief sounded genuinely worried, and her eyes seemed to be pleading with him.

The Japanese agent shifted uncomfortably, feeling the lashes on his back screaming in protest. "I don't know." He looked the blue-eyed woman in the eyes, showing that he wouldn't back down from her. Even if he was captive of a crime-ring, it was still his duty to his country to arrest the Snake.

Relief showed through her eyes before all emotion was wiped off her face. "Are you well enough to stand?"

Miroku cringed but shakily pulled himself to his feet in answer to her question.

"Good. You're going to help me then."

He stared as the woman pulled out a revolver and checked its ammo before handing it to him. Did she really trust him, a government agent? Despite his hesitation, Miroku took the gun and checked the ammunition as well: it was fully loaded and he had six shots. Best to save them for when it mattered.

"I want you to find any other prisoners. FBI Agent Jidai Inuyasha should be in here somewhere, and see if Takajima-san is here too. I'm going to find Naraku."

Miroku's heart stopped at the mention of that name. He remembered his father mentioning that it was he who had killed his grandfather; and Sango had once said that Naraku was the reason she had no family. So Naraku was here? "Naraku?"

"Shh…" The Snake slithered into the shadows on the other side of the room and Miroku listened to the uneven footfalls of people running outside the door. He could also hear yelling, but it was to obscured as to make out any words.

After a few moments, silence once again enveloped the room and the Snake emerged from her hiding place. Her whisper barely reached his ears, "Come, be quiet, and try not to alert anyone to your presence." She handed him something, and looking down Miroku identified it as a small dagger.

Obviously, she was dead serious.

"If at all possible, don't shoot the gun. Use it only as a last resort, the sound will give away your position." She turned from him and moved to the door, crouching down so she was eye-level with the handle. A strange contraption seemed to appear in her hand out of thin air and she began fiddling with the lock.

The quiet click of the locking mechanism signaled that the door was open and the Snake stood back up and took a hold of the handle with her gloved hand.

"Good luck, Houshi-san. Don't get killed." With those words, the Snake was out the door faster than he could respond with an instinctive "you too."

Her speed and agility really surprised Miroku, and he was beginning to understand why she was so slippery when it came to getting caught. With a resigned sigh, Miroku pressed his ear to the door and listened to any noises coming from the other side, quickly pocketing the revolver and readying the dagger in his right hand.

Well, no more delaying it: it was time to reek some havoc.

* * *

Sango grunted as she brought down another of Naraku's lackeys. They may be weak, but every one she took out was replaced by two more; or so it seemed. She wasn't making any headway towards the lower levels at this rate.

Annoyed, Sango kicked another goon in the groin and glared as he crumbled to the ground. Kirara jumped in front of her and knocked down several more men, her fiery claws digging into their vulnerable flesh.

The Taijiya listened to their cries for only a moment before continuing on her quest of killing/incapacitating all of Naraku's cronies. So far she had downed at least a hundred with the help of Kirara.

The air suddenly began turning a yellow as a thick gas filled the hall starting from the ground up. Kirara's defensive growl alerted her that this was no ordinary gas, and Sango quickly retreated and jumped up to hang from the pipes on the ceiling.

She watched as the men she had been fighting, whether awake, unconscious, or dead, began to scream and claw at the walls as their skin started sizzling (…well, the dead ones weren't making any protests, but like she really cared about them…). Whatever that gas was, it was meant to take out all in its path without mercy. If Naraku had ordered that to be released, it just added more proof to how evil and self-absorbed he was.

As the screaming died out and gave way to silence, Sango nearly dropped to the floor with the sight that greeted her next through the dissipating poison. Japan's most wanted King Pin, of sorts, walked deliberately down the hall past the melted men, his claws glowing an eerie green.

A sense of recognition hit her, and the Taijiya couldn't stop her gasp as she realized that she had sat next to the criminal on her flight from Tokyo.

The head of Youkai Enterprises turned and narrowed his eyes at the woman hanging upside-down from the ceiling, his eyes cold and uncaring.

Sango dropped and landed on the ground, quickly standing up straight and eyeing the powerful demon before her. This was not something she had expected. What business did THE number one bad guy of Japan have with Naraku?

After a brief moment, the youkai turned his back to Sango and continued walking regally down the hallway to the stairwell. It was either the guy was disregarding her as a threat, or wasn't going to waste his time because he had better things to do.

The Taijiya preferred to believe the latter, just to save her ego, but she wouldn't be surprised either way with that guy.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** I'm fairly satisfied with this chapter, but I'm suffering from somewhat of a writer's block, you could say.  
**Inuyasha: **And how do you figure this?  
**Inutori:** Well, I know what I want to happen (just like I've FINALLY figured out just who did kill Kikyou), but I just don't know exactly how to write it out.  
**Kagome:** So who killed my sister, anyway? …Not that I'm actually related to her…(tries to be one with floor)  
**Inutori:** I'm not telling, it's going to come up in the story. But can (looks at readers) YOU (points now) guess who killed Kikyou? I'll give a lollipop to the person who guesses who it is, and a Sesshoumaru plushie to the one who can guess why.

**Inuyasha:** Liar. You won't give them anything.

**Inutori: **You're right. (cries) But if you guess right, you have gloating privileges of being smart/psychic. That good enough?

**Shippou:** It is for me! Let me guess! Let me guess! Naraku, right?

**Inutori:** …ano…hasn't it already been made clear in the story that Naraku did NOT kill Kikyou? Anyways, review for me, onegai minna-san?


	14. Back Stabbing

**Inutori:** I'm back! And I still have yet to acquire the real Inuyasha.  
**Sagi:** That's because he's a fictional character, ya bimbo.  
**Inutori:** Oh yeah…(laughs)…Besides that, this story is almost complete! Yay!  
**Sagi:** It's about time. When was it? June of '03 that you posted the first chapter?  
**Inutori:** …  
**Kagome:** That sounds about right. It's been almost three years, anyway. And to think that this story is supposed to unfold in the course of a month or so…  
**Inutori:** …

_Chapter 14  
Back Stabbing_

Inuyasha lazily focused his eyes on the new figure to enter his cement entrapment. The person had a small frame and was dressed in all black; very similar to how Kagome had looked when he had first encountered her in Japan. In fact, it was exactly the same outfit.

"Kagome!" He could feel the vibrations in his throat as his muscles worked, but no sound reached his ears. Had he been drugged?

She looked at him, her bright blue eyes a bit more calculating and cold than he was accustomed to. Kagome stepped towards him, pulling something small out of a side pocket. As she approached, Inuyasha identified it as a needle and syringe.

Before he could do anything to protest, Kagome injected the contents of the syringe into his thigh roughly. After a moment, his senses began to return and a sense of relief washed over him.

"Don't relax yet, Inuyasha. I just injected an antidote for the drug used on you, yes, but it was mixed with an untraceable poison."

"What are you talking about, wench?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at Kagome, wondering why the feeling he got from her wasn't the one comfort and safety he normally enjoyed.

"You're an idiot if you hadn't seen it." Kagome stepped back from him, a cruel smile playing on her lips. She lifted a hand and pulled off her glove to look at her nails. They were painted black. "You actually thought a crook like me would help the likes of you?"

He stared at the Japanese Snake silently laughing at him, feeling some part of him be torn to pieces that he hadn't even known existed.

"I played your game for awhile, Inuyasha. Even let myself get shot to really earn your trust. The thing is…Naraku pays so much better. I like money a lot better than black mail, you know."

The coldness in her eyes was too much for Inuyasha and he broke eye contact. "What about Kikyou? Naraku killed her, didn't he? How can you work for the man who made your sister betray you and then killed her?"

For a moment the only thing he heard was a cynical chuckle and Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She was pointing a gun at his head. "Another mistake on your part, Inuyasha. I. Killed. Kikyou."

And then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Miroku peaked around a corner, holding his gun and dagger at ready in case of attack, before dashing down the hall as quietly as possible. A quiet sniffle through a partially opened door stopped him dead in his tracks, leaving him wondering who had made the noise.

Cautiously, Miroku pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the dark room; the only light came from the hallway.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

It was the voice of a young girl, and Miroku quickly located the owner of the voice. She was young, maybe fourteen or fifteen at most. Her hands were shackled to the wall and from what he could see, the girl's clothes were dirty and torn.

"Iie. Watashi wa Houshi Miroku." Miroku whispered to the girl, stepping closer and crouching down. If it weren't for the circumstances, he probably would be groping the girl and asking her to bear his child.

As it was, Miroku focused on the restraints on her wrists, trying to figure out how to release her. She was a fetching young girl, he supposed, if she bathed and put on proper clothes; but not as beautiful as his Sango.

He pulled out the dagger and nudged it partially into the shackle, using the blade as leverage to snap the lock. The knife was bending slightly under the pressure, but the restraint was the first to give way.

One wrist free, the girl looked at him with large, sorrowful brown eyes and whispered, "Arigato, Houshi-san."

Miroku merely nodded and proceeded to tackle the second cuff, freeing her other wrist. In the dim lighting, Miroku could barely make out how raw and bloody her arms were, but even so they looked bad.

The girl cradled her injured wrists, curling against the wall.

"Ano…I need you to come with me, m'lady." Miroku stood and looked down at the cowering girl before eyeing the door apprehensively.

She didn't say anything, but she began moving in an attempt to stand. Miroku watched her entire body quiver just before she collapsed with a soft cry. Apparently she was weaker than even he was.

Taking a deep breath for strength, Miroku carefully scooped the limp girl up and began moving out of the dark room.

There was no one in the hall; a fact that was still baffling Miroku since this was a criminal hideout…or so he had been led to believe. But he wasn't going to complain about the lack of goons that he had to deal with.

Shifting the girl in his arms and amazed at how light she was, Miroku slunk down the dank hallway, keeping his ears open for any sign of company.

* * *

Kagome landed lightly in front of a shouji, cocking an eyebrow at the Japanese style door in the middle of a crime lord's hangout in LA. Guess Naraku couldn't give up his pride regarding his Japanese origin. Not like she really cared.

Making sure her weapons were properly hidden, Kagome slid open the door and stepped into the smoke-clouded room. The nasty vapors made her eyes water and she instinctively found herself crouching lower to the ground where the air was slightly cleaner.

"So nice of you to join me, Kagome-sama. Let me pour you some tea."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sound of the slick, deep voice that belonged to the most deranged man she had ever known. "Don't mock me, Naraku. I'll never sit to tea with you." She stretched her leg and slid across the tatami mats, staying in a crouched position.

A chuckle tainted her ears. "I was just trying to be courteous before I kill you, Kagome-sama. But if you don't want to live any longer, that's fine by me."

Lights turned on and Kagome saw through the gray smoke that the room she was in was rather large and also very empty. Her ear caught a slight whistle and Kagome dodged to the side just as a volley of arrows landed where she had once been.

"Come out and fight me, Naraku. No more of your sick games." Kagome glared around, hoping to locate a camera or walkie-talkie to give her an idea as to where Naraku was hiding.

"Tsk, tsk, Kagome-sama. The game is only beginning."

She jerked around again. His voice had sounded like it had come from all sides of her. The thought was disorienting.

Hairs on the back of her neck rose and Kagome somersaulted to a new spot, hearing the thud of a knife hitting the mat. Being toyed with was getting annoyed.

Looking around some more, Kagome eyed a thick wooden door on the opposite end of the room from where she entered. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome made a mad dash for the door, dodging arrows and knives as they came at her from random directions.

With a heave, Kagome shoved open the door and ran into a cement room that bled coldness. On the opposite wall from where she stood hung Inuyasha, spread eagle on the wall with thick restraints on his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

She had to bite her tongue from calling out to him, and after a moment, Kagome realized that he was either unconscious or dead. Half of his face was caked with blood, much of his hair highlighted with gory streaks starting at what must have been some sort of head wound.

"Naraku!" Kagome felt her anger flare at the sight of the wounded Inuyasha, tears threatening to blur her vision.

* * *

Sango kicked open yet another door, semi-automatic gun cocked and ready for action. She wasn't taking any chances after that last goon she'd faced: some gay man with a snake-like sword. Adversaries like him hadn't been on her agenda, but fortunately for her she had Kirara with her to watch her back.

The sight that greeted her was a cold, gray, and all-too empty hallway. "What is this? Some sort of maze?"

All she had encountered was dead-ends and Naraku's weirdo lackeys. It was beginning to grate on her nerves. She hadn't even reencountered the head of Youkai Enterprises in this bleak structure. Everything looked the same, making her lose track of where she had and hadn't been.

Movement caught her attention from an adjacent hall and Sango dashed down it ready to beat another idiot senseless.

Catching up with the figure, Sango stopped short. She would recognize that butt anywhere: it was MIROKU! Pleasantly surprised Sango allowed herself a smile and called out to him.

"Houshi-san!"

Miroku whipped around to look at her, a revolver held in one hand as he precariously balanced a woman in his arms. Sango felt a glare return to her features. Even when kidnapped, Miroku found girls to practice his lechery on.

"Ah, Sango-sama! It is a relief to see you! I was worried!"

Sango eyed him suspiciously. "Sure. And who's the girl?"

Miroku looked down at the petite girl in rags then back at Sango. "She was locked in a room near mine, but she's too weak to walk."

The girl also appeared unconscious. Sango ran her eyes along the girl, noting her bloodied wrists and the many gashes new and old covering her body. It didn't appear that Miroku was lying.

With a nod, Sango relieved Miroku of his burden, surprised at how light the girl was. She then placed the girl as gently as she could on Kirara's back and told the cat to get the kid out of there. Kirara growled in acknowledgement before dashing away gracefully.

"Sango-sama, there's more to you than meets the eyes." Sango jumped when Miroku addressed her, realizing that he was referring to her pet.

"…"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a thief called Taijiya, would you?" Miroku's suspicious look made heart rate double.

"Eh…There's no time for that now! We've got a crime ring to sink!" Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and began running while trying to ignore the man's protests.

His cries were somewhere along the lines of, "Crime in LA is not under our jurisdiction! We could be arrested!"

* * *

The restraints holding Inuyasha to the wall clicked open and Kagome ran to him, catching his limp form as he fell. "Inuyasha!" Kagome kept her ears open, listening for any intruders as she checked the silver-haired man to ensure that he was still breathing.

He was alive; that was a definite relief. If he weren't, half the reason she even came here would have been in vain. Tears still threatened to come, but Kagome held them back for a more leisurely time. Now she had a drug lord to murder.

Cradling Inuyasha's head, Kagome realized that he was still bleeding and quickly pulled off the jacket she was wearing, tying it as best she could around Inuyasha's head to serve as a tourniquet.

"Don't you dare die on me, Inuyasha."

A growl made Kagome freeze and she looked down fearfully at Inuyasha. His cheeks were lined with jagged purple stripes and his upper teeth were hanging over his lip, looking razor sharp. With a gulp Kagome set Inuyasha's head down and scooted away from him.

She watched as he began to move, opening blood-red eyes with lavender slits for pupils. He suddenly looked very much like a monster out of a horror movie; the blood caking his shirtless form making it appear that he was a mass murderer.

The growl deepened and grew in volume as Inuyasha laid his eyes on Kagome, his glare hardening. She had little warning before Inuyasha dove at her, swiping his knife-like claws in front of him. In her fear, Kagome's reflexes had been dampened and Inuyasha's claws made contact, ripping clothes and skin from her left shoulder and across her chest, down to her waist on the right side.

Her scream filled the room and echoed off the walls, the high pitch noise cut off quickly as Kagome regained her control. She had never been one to show weakness, so she wouldn't now; even if she was going to die.

Coughing up blood and grateful that Inuyasha wasn't coming in for a second swing, Kagome crumpled to the cold floor.

* * *

"Perfect." Cold red eyes scanned the desolate room, lingering momentarily on the hunched form of the hanyou and then on the still form of the Higurashi thief. He took in a deep breath, basking in the glorious scent of freshly spilt blood.

The inu hanyou appeared to be coming back to his senses as he dropped to the pathetic girl's side, letting out a shrill whine. Naraku narrowed his eyes as the sound pierced his ears and made his head ring annoyingly.

He hadn't been able to do in Kikyou, so he had come up with the perfect way to kill her little sister in retribution. Let her die at the hands of the man she was falling in love with. At the hands of someone she thought she trusted.

Agent Jidai turned and looked at him, letting out a predatory growl. A lot of good that would do the fool. It wasn't he that had released the killing blow on the Asian girl.

Naraku dodged to the side as Inuyasha dove at him, yelling crude words in his blind rage. He let out a cruel laugh, landing between the dead body and the livid hanyou.

"Give up, Jidai. Nobody can stand in my path to utter destruction."

Inuyasha just glared more fully before smirking. "Good to know: my half-brother always told me I was nobody."

* * *

With a careless flick of his wrist, the man calling himself Bankotsu flew into the wall and created a crater in the cement barrier. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he crumpled to the ground.

Sesshoumaru swept down the corridor, not bothering to check if the human was still alive or not. It didn't matter to him, after all.

The one scent he was looking for wafted by, mixed with the scent of blood, making his muscles tense in anger. If anything had happened to her, Naraku's death would be prolonged and made that much more unbearable.

A fire-cat demon attempted to run by, but Sesshoumaru promptly swept its load into his arms to inspect.

"Rin."

Death lingered around the fragile girl; it was apparent that she was barely holding onto life by a thread.

Weak and slow, the tired girl's eyes crawled open and halfway focused on the man holding her bridle style. A strained smile cracked open her dry lips and caused her to bleed slightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin knew you would come save her." She closed her eyes again, her smile staying fixed on her face.

The normally stoic youkai brought Rin's head up to his and leaned forward, running his tongue over Rin's lips to remove the blood and add moisture to her once soft mouth. She shifted in his arms slightly, and Sesshoumaru could sense how weak she really was. On top of the fact that she was a good fifteen pounds lighter than the last time he had held her.

Sesshoumaru adjusted Rin so she was curled with one of his arms, leaving his other appendage free to kill those who dared to oppose him when he was on a mission. He stepped deeper into the maze of hallways, sniffing out the foul stench that Naraku let off in waves. It was time for it all to end.

His steps were deliberate and his eyes calculating. Naraku was near by…as well as his idiot half-brother and his human wench. At least the hanyou would serve as a semi-decent distraction while Sesshoumaru went in for the kill.

Carelessly smashing down a wall, Sesshoumaru took in the view of Inuyasha and Naraku taking blows at each other. Inuyasha was doing exceptionally poor, probably as a direct result of the head-shot clearly visible and the scent of poison in his blood.

Unfortunately, only Sesshoumaru had the right to do in Inuyasha, and so his death by Naraku's hands would be unacceptable. With a glare, Sesshoumaru joined in the fight, doing significantly more damage to the conniving man than Inuyasha had yet managed.

* * *

With each breath, a sharp pain dug through her arm, leg, and chest, but she tried to ignore it. Trying not to make too much noise, Kagome pulled the dagger that had been hidden in the front of her shirt out and began focusing her energy on it.

It was a skill that was a pride of the Higurashi family, and Kikyou had mastered it when she was seven. Theirs was the ability to purify youkai. Kagome wasn't nearly as adept as her sister was, but she could hold her own.

The dagger began to glow with a pink hue and Kagome weakly sat up to wait for her opening.

Naraku was fighting with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru presently. In the stoic youkai's arms was a petite Japanese girl that appeared unconscious. What Kagome didn't understand was why he was fighting with a hindrance such as extra baggage to haul around.

Her foe's back was turned, ignoring her movements and focusing only on his more obvious adversaries. Taking the opportunity, Kagome flicked her wrist and allowed her dagger, glowing with pure energy, to lodge itself into Naraku's open back.

The guy let out a sharp yell as his torso began to melt away as it was purified. Smirking slightly, Kagome once again let herself collapse to the ground and let the darkness enfold her. After four long years of waiting, her father's death, as well as Sango's family, had been avenged.

Kagome began sifting through her memories as the noises died out and feeling left her. The happy as well as the torturous. Her father's face dug a chasm in her mind, making her want to scream as she watched half his face get blown off. It was all too much and she desperately wanted it to stop.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped with surprise as Naraku began to melt before his eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure it was to his benefit. Naraku sent the FBI agent one last crimson glare before the hideous face was destroyed.

All that was left behind was a pile of gory flesh and a brightly glowing dagger.

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a cold look of warning before turning on his heel and leaving the desecrated room.

The stench caught up to Inuyasha and he covered his nose with his hand, noticing for the first time that his head was pounding and his muscles were all shaking. On top of that, he was also missing his shirt.

He dropped to his knees, glaring at the blob of sizzling flesh a few feet away. "Keh. That's what you get for killing Kikyou."

Vision beginning to blur, Inuyasha faintly heard footsteps as he remembered something about a poison slowly killing him or something similar.

"That's where you're mistaken, Jidai."

Weakly, Inuyasha lifted his head to lay an unfocused gaze on a girl with white hair and blank eyes. "What are you talking about, wench?"

She lifted something in her hands, looking at it with a straight face. "Naraku told Kikyou to kill you and she didn't want to. So she and I made an agreement: she prepared a way for Kagura to disappear and I killed her."

* * *

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, feeling herself becoming aware of the pain she was in and the voices around her. A woman was talking. Something about Kikyou. She recognized the voice…it was one of Naraku's underlings. Kagura? No, she sounded a lot more spiteful…Kanna? Yeah, that was it; it must have been Kanna.

An all too familiar sound echoed in her ears: the tell-tale sound of the safety being switched off on a machine gun. What was going on?

Forcing her eyes open, Kagome took in the scene. Kanna was standing in a doorway, but Kagome could only see her bare feet and the bottom of her white dress. In front of the stoic woman knelt another person with whitish-silver hair. That must be Inuyasha.

She couldn't see any weapon in Inuyasha's hands so that must mean…that Kanna is the one with the gun…

New-found strength coursed through Kagome's veins and she shot up, gripping her handgun tightly while scrambling in front of Inuyasha. Without a second thought she pointed the gun at Kanna and pulled the trigger at the same moment Kanna did the same.

For what seemed like an eternity, Kagome felt hard forces slam into her chest, causing her to fall backward onto Inuyasha. Shock filled Kagome's eyes as she toppled over with Inuyasha, both immediately losing awareness of the real world.

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**Inutori:** To kill Kagome or not to kill Kagome; that is the question. Hehehe. This chapter had a different ending there for awhile, but I didn't much care for it, and half of it got moved to the next chapter.  
**Kagome:** I vote not to kill me. I rather like being among the living, thank you.  
**Inutori:** One more chapter, peoples! Chapter 15 will be the brilliant (or not so brilliant) conclusion of Japanese Snake!  
**Inuyasha:** Why am I so incompetent in this story, eh, wench?  
**Inutori:** Can't answer that! However, my lovely readers, I was not impressed with the feedback I got from chapter 13. Hardly anybody reviewed! It makes me want to cry! If you want the finale posted sooner rather than later, review…and BEG! (evil laughter)…but really: review please. Helpful hints, constructive criticism, praise, flames…anything would be welcomed and cherished by this lonely soul!


	15. In The End

**Inutori** Honestly, who in their right minds would kill Kagome? I'm not such a masochist that I need flames from the readers to keep a smile on my face…in fact, I'm not a masochist at all.  
**Kagome:** Isn't that comforting to know…(sarcastic venom)  
**Inutori** It would also be comforting for you to know that I own neither you nor any other character from the Inuyasha cast. I just own this story idea…and the story itself…I think…(goes off to ponder in a corner)  
**Sango: **Let's just ignore her…and get on with the story, shall we?  
**Kagome:** Yes, please.

_Chapter 15  
In The End_

Inuyasha grudgingly hit the button in the elevator to take him to the fifth floor. Sutruss had sent him to check on his new partner and to officially instate her into the FBI. He didn't really want to do it: she wasn't even an American citizen.

It was Sutruss pulling the strings to make the girl legal.

As he reached the proper floor and the door slid open, Inuyasha glared at anyone who dared to look at him. People were giving the flowers clenched in his fist a strange look and he despised it.

Storming to the room he had been frequently visiting, Inuyasha slammed the door open in a huff. His anger only doubled as he discovered the room empty, the bed made, and an envelope sitting on the pillow.

Inuyasha stomped over and grabbed the paper, tearing open the seal after reading his name written neatly on the front. Inside was a letter.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_As my duty to you has been completed with the demise of Naraku, I will now be taking my leave. I have one or two affairs to close off here in LA, then I'll be heading back home. The time we spent together was fun, but I doubt you'll ever see or hear from me again._

_Thank you again, I've learned a lot about myself through this adventure, as well as being able to see a part of the USA. This will be a time I'll hold close to my heart until the day I die. _

_Goodbye, Inuyasha._

_Love,  
__Japanese Snake_

Inuyasha reread Kagome's short letter, heart stopping as he read for the second time 'Love.' There was no way. No way could she just up and leave after ending her letter like that…besides...

She had deep gouges on her chest and was to stay in the hospital for another month; the only reason she was still alive was because of the bulletproof vest she had been wearing.

They were supposed to become a team, investigating crime and watching each other's backs. It was not part of the agenda for her to just up and leave him.

Inuyasha would not let her go. On top of everything else, he was once again having a terrible time sleeping since she was hospitalized…(not like he wasn't, but being a hanyou, he was stuck there for only two days).

He crumpled the letter in his fist, glaring at the empty bed as if it were to blame for Kagome's disappearance. After a moment, Inuyasha stormed back out of the room and to the front desk, demanding that the hospital locate its missing patient.

After everything they had been through, he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She was going to stay by his side for better or for worse whether she like it or not. Inuyasha punched the wall, glaring at anyone who tried to approach him.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

* * *

The layover in Hawaii was long and boring, making Kagome wish she had picked something up for reading material. With a light touch to the bandages on her chest, she sighed.

It wasn't like she was running away. That wasn't it. She wasn't running away at all. Only cowards did that. She just wasn't at home in Los Angeles; her place was in Tokyo.

Inuyasha had to understand that. Besides, Kagome wasn't used to working for the right side of the law or anything like that, and doing so felt kind of awkward for her. Even if the work was legit, it still wasn't her thing. She missed her family, her friends, and her home sweet home.

No, she wasn't running away from anything. Eventually she would forget about the way Inuyasha's presence made her heart race, or how relaxing it was to lie with his slow breathing tickling her neck. Kagome wasn't a coward, she was just homesick.

Her heart twisted and clenched painfully, reminding her of the barely healed incisions on her chest. Kouga would flip when he saw her injured, but for some reason, Kagome didn't really want to see him.

"I'm not running away." Kagome whispered to herself as if that would solidify the statement's truth. Moisture threatened to cloud her vision and Kagome swept at her eyes with the back of her hand.

She would sever all contact with the agent Inuyasha Jidai. That was that. Her father and sister had been avenged and now she could return home with her head held high with pride. It was finally over.

The number of her flight was called on the intercom, and Kagome slowly rose from her seat. Going home now seemed so surreal, like none of the things from the last week had actually happened.

Kagome pulled out her boarding pass and passport, handing them to the ticket lady before being allowed to enter the gate.

As she found her seat towards the back of the plane, Kagome felt her heart stop. Had she really blown almost all of her college savings on refurnishing Inuyasha's apartment? Digging in her purse and pulling out her checkbook confirmed it. Between all her expenses during her week in LA, and the cost of the trip home, she had only a fraction of her savings left.

Well that was just peachy, wasn't it? Guess she'd be pulling double when she got back to make up for the missing loot.

The young girl slumped back into her seat with a pout, wishing she hadn't indulged quite so much in the American products that she had seen stocked on the department store shelves. Then again, Kagome hadn't anticipated being in LA for such a brief time. With how Inuyasha had been talking, it had sounded like she was going to be missing high school graduation.

That was one thing she didn't want to miss: not after having missed her middle school graduation after nearly getting caught on a training-heist. It was the last theft that her father had accompanied her on…and the first that Kikyou had blown off for her new circle of 'friends.'

Trying to wipe away the images, Kagome stared out the window and watched the workers throw luggage onto the conveyer belt to dump into the airplane's cargo hold. At least it was some sort of distraction from her current thoughts.

After a moment, Inuyasha's face popped into the forefront of her consciousness and she found her face flushing red. She had left a lot of clothes at his house, including her underclothing from that fancy store Victoria Secret. He would most likely have to throw it out, but if he actually looked at what she had picked up…

Kagome's face couldn't become anymore red as she tried to melt into her stiff airplane seat. There was no stopping it now. Inuyasha was bound to see her lingerie and in doing so find out was she had been hiding so well all these years: her cup size.

Not that it was anything to be ashamed of, it's just that not every girl fit into a 30DD bra and when guys knew, they didn't lay off on the sexual innuendos. Kagome sighed and tried to wipe away the embarrassed feeling; there wasn't much she could do about it now, after all.

* * *

Sango mulled through the mounds of paperwork on her desk, halfway regretting that detour to the U.S. In the week and a half she had been away, she had been assigned two new cases, was scheduled to debrief her superiors on the Snake investigation, had missed four important meetings with informants, and had forgotten to get someone to take care of her hamster.

The last one wasn't such a big deal: but she had liked her hamster and had gone to great lengths to protect it from Kirara's jaws. Now all those efforts were in vain and not even the fire cat wanted to eat the skeletal remains of the deceased rodent.

Miroku sauntered into their shared workspace, a donut in one hand and some hot drink in the other. "Good morning, Sango, dearest." He had this goofy smile on his face as he took a whiff of his drink. "Food is wonderful, don't you agree?"

The agent just rolled her eyes, realizing what this was all about. He hadn't shut up about modern conveniences since his time at Naraku's hideout. About this point, Sango almost wished he had been left there to rot.

"Sango-sama, you still have not answered a question plaguing my very soul-"

"Don't even say it, Houshi." Sango shot Miroku a hard glare, daring him to finish his sentence.

"Your words wound me, my lady. I just really want to know what connection you…" Miroku trailed off, taking a step back and looking out into the hallway. "Sango-sama, if you'd please, let's go somewhere for some breakfast."

Once Sango's heart calmed from her spiked fear, she responded, "It looks to me like you already have your breakfast, Houshi." It was a topic she had hoped Miroku had forgotten about: the Taijiya assassins.

Miroku looked down at his hands and raised his eyebrows, as if just realizing that he did indeed have food. "Alas, you are correct, m'lady." His expression suddenly became serious and he stared her down. "Then we'll just have to go out and have a nice discussion over lunch, won't we?"

Something about the way his eyes darkened with power made Sango loose any possible rejection that she would have normally dished out to the lecher. "Y-yes, I eat lunch."

Had she just said that? Sango felt her face turn red with humiliation and she ducked back into her paperwork to escape from Miroku's shocked expression. She was a professional, a government agent: so where in the world had that 'school girl' idiocy come from?

Trying to forget her momentary lapse into stupidity, Sango began perusing one of the new case files left in her box. She nearly laughed when she realized that she had been asked to assist in the investigation of a thief calling himself Shark that was becoming more than just a small nuisance. If he weren't her cousin, she could get a promotion.

Problem came in when they started to do background checks on the thieves and found out that the entire family was a bunch of criminals; extended family included. Sango's dad's sister had married a thief, but the Takajima line was first and foremost assassins. If that were found out, it wouldn't matter if she had initially been promoted: into the cell with her cousin she would go!

A frown covered her features as she set aside the file and looked at the next document. It was a sealed, manila envelope addressed to her. Flipping it over, she saw a symbol that she hadn't laid eyes on in years.

Her heart skipped a beat and she glanced up at Miroku, who seemed to be distracted by something on his computer. As discretely as she could, Sango slipped the packet into her suit jacket and made sure that it was secure.

The pounding of her heart drowned out any other noise and Sango couldn't concentrate on her work any longer. She stood up and excused herself to the lady's room, using all her willpower to keep from running down the hallway.

Fortunately, the bathroom wasn't too far away and Sango quickly locked herself into one of the stalls and pulled out the package.

Her hands began to shake as she tore through the Takajima Taijiya seal and pulled out the contents. A picture floated to the floor and Sango hastily snatched it up, her breath stopping as she saw what it was.

It was a picture of her brother…yet not her brother…he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, but that couldn't have been right: he had died when he was twelve. Now anxious, Sango flipped to the other contents of the envelope.

Enclosed was a short letter.

I will make this brief, due to, as you should understand, the possibility of this being intercepted before it reaches you. I have taken the appropriate measures to ensure that you would know whether this has been the case or not.

Sango felt moisture gather in her eyes as she looked back at the picture of Kohaku, and nearly jumped when a tear landed on the thick white paper that held the two sentences. Her jaw trembled in anger as she thought about the fact that this was no letter; it was a taunt.

She stared down at the letter, accusing it of being at fault for not explaining the mysterious picture that had come with it. Her eyes widened as she saw her tear dissolve the paper slightly and black ink shine through.

Hope rose within her and Sango unlocked the stall door and rushed to the sink, running warm water over the paper. Fascination overwhelmed her as she watched the seemingly short message and blank page wash away to reveal a semi-long letter.

Once it was sufficiently uncovered, Sango whipped back into the stall before anyone else came in and began reading.

_I don't know how long it will take before you find this letter, but since you are reading this, it doesn't really seem that relevant except to show you that I have perhaps not lost my touch, ane-u-san. _

_It has been so long, I don't know where to begin. I guess I'll start by saying that Kagura, but I should call her Kikyou, is taking care of me and we're lying low until Naraku's web completely crumbles._

_I long to see you so badly, but we can't risk traveling right now. This letter is just to tell you that I'm alright and that you don't need to worry about me. I had Kagu- Kikyou (she just corrected me) take a picture of me to send to you. My thought is that no one else would find it important, but I knew you'd want something._

_Kikyou told me that she saw you just a few hours ago (Kirara too). I hope you guys made it out of there alright. I was there, too, but it wouldn't have been prudent of me to find you. (It probably would have ruined everything to see each other, but I'm sorry nonetheless that I had to avoid you.)_

_There's not much more I can say, but that I love you, ane-u-san._

_Kohaku__ Takajima  
__Youkai__ Taijiya_

Her knees weak and tears streaming down her face, Sango hugged the letter and carefully folded it in half and then in half again to put in her pocket along with the picture.

Kohaku was alive!

For reasons unknown, laughter bubbled out of her throat and echoed through the tiled restroom. Tears still streamed down her face, but she didn't bother wiping them away as she dropped to the floor and continued laughing.

Her heart, that had shattered four years ago and had lain in pieces since, was suddenly finding the strength to mend itself and flourish. As she laughed, painful sobs began to wrack her body; sobs she had held in for four long and strenuous years.

Someone opened the bathroom door and paused in front of her stall. She couldn't stop her crying as the newcomer knocked on the metallic barrier and spoke.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She recognized the voice as one of the other female agents in her division and tried to calm down.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Sango sniffled, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her suit jacket.

"Takajima, is that you?" The lady sounded surprised, which didn't shock Sango: she was the one always telling the others to quit whining and move on. She NEVER cried; it was always work, work, work, nothing else.

"Don't have a heart attack." Sango felt her old self returning as she picked herself off the floor and unlocked the stall, greeting the concerned face of fellow agent Souten Tendo.

Taking in a deep breath, Sango waved off Souten and stepped over to the sink, splashing her face with cold water and then drying it off with a paper towel.

Souten was still standing there, mouth imitating a fly catcher and eyes holding confusion.

Sango flashed her a haughty smirk. "Hey, don't worry about it; even those with black hearts are bound to break down every once in awhile." With that, Sango left the bathroom and returned to her office, a content smile on her face.

Not only was her brother alive, but she had finally been able to say something aloud about all the stupid gossip moving between the ladies of the department regarding her cold nature. They acted as if she couldn't hear them; yeah right, they squealed so loud the defense department upstairs could hear them perfectly clear.

Miroku glanced up at her as she entered, giving her a once over. "Sango-sama, were you crying?"

Sango gave him a deadpanned look. "Yes. I recently discovered that I'm madly in love with you but my gay cousin would kill me if I dated you." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue, but Miroku apparently didn't catch it.

He leapt to his feet and grabbed Sango's hands. "Sango-sama, why didn't you say something sooner? I'll protect you till the ends of the earth!" His eyes became starry and Sango felt her pulse quicken as he held her hands close to his lips. "Now, about that lunch date."

* * *

Kagome stretched as she got off the plane in Tokyo, flinching as her wounds were overly extended. Oh well, nothing her mom couldn't fix up.

A smile covered her features as her gaze landed on a face she hadn't seen in almost two weeks. "Kouga-kun!" Kagome ran and lunged herself into Kouga's arms, allowing him to swing her around quickly.

"Kagome-chan, I have great news!"

"Me too!" Kagome smiled, stepping out of his embrace and grabbing his hand to lead him to the outside world. She didn't need to stop by baggage claim this time: she didn't have time to stop by Inuyasha's apartment and pack her things, after all.

"You first, Kagome-chan." Kouga smiled down at Kagome, allowing himself to be dragged wherever his beautiful snake would lead.

"No, you first." Kagome winked at him, as if saying her news was better. "Besides, you probably already know what I'm going to tell you!"

Kouga sighed. "I have a few ideas, but only you can confirm my speculations. By the way, you did give that mutt-face a good kick in the family jewels for me, didn't you?"

Kagome's smile wavered. "Eh, no. I forgot, gomen!" Silence filled the space between them for a moment. "Fine, I'll spill first! Naraku's dead, so now I'll never have to leave you again!"

The smile on Kouga's face widened considerably. "That's good to know, Kagome-chan."

"Now you! What's your big news!"

For a long time, Kouga didn't say anything, and Kagome stared at him in question. He cleared his throat suddenly and then spoke. "Well, my uncle, you know, the one in Las Vegas, has offered my gang a part in his company and we're going right after Ginta graduates."

Kagome's smile dimmed. "You're going to America?" She tried to keep smiling, but the thoughts of Inuyasha she was trying to suppress kept resurfacing. "That's great! I remember how you couldn't stop talking about the casinos there after you visited last summer."

If Kouga was leaving, who was going to keep her from thinking about Inuyasha?

Kouga, however, interrupted her thoughts on that subject. "Kagome, I want you to come with us. With me."

Her mouth twitched slightly. Go back to the U.S…and to Las Vegas of all places? As far as she knew her geography, that wasn't all that far from Los Angeles…and Inuyasha. "I'll think about it. I just have a lot to think about after Naraku and all, you know?"

Kagome pulled her hand out of Kouga's and stepped onto the bullet train, maneuvering through the crowd to find a place to sit down.

Despite her silent wishes, Kouga followed her and continued ranting about who-knows-what. The Japanese girl opted to ignore the wolf demon and instead watched the scenery fly by as she let her thoughts dwell on a certain white-haired FBI agent.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his apartment door, letting the satisfying echo of the force fill his ears. As soon as he had informed Sutruss about the situation with Kagome, the old hag had handed him a new case.

He was being temporarily transferred to DC to do some brainless paperwork and whatnot. It was the worst part of his job, but he had to do it sometime. Just not when his mind was focused on Kagome.

Sutruss said she'd send for Kagome while he was away, but told him that if she didn't want to accept, no one could make her. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. He'd make her, and there'd be nothing she could do about it.

Since she had disappeared two days previous, Inuyasha found himself getting crankier and crankier. He wasn't sleeping well, he had to pack to cross the country, there were about five different antibiotics he had to take once a day because of whatever poison had been injected in him, and Kagome had left a mess in his closet!

Okay, so that last one was actually him…but he just wanted to blame it on someone else, and Kagome seemed like the perfect candidate since she had abandoned him.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome's computer in the corner of his living room wistfully. She'd probably be playing that Roller Coaster Tycoon game on it if she were here. Maybe even have powdered sugar on her cheek from eating donut holes.

What was wrong with him? The tall man stomped over to the computer and turned it on, wanting something to distract himself with it before he could no longer delay and had to pack.

As the computer booted up, different scenes popped up on the screen.

The first was of a black casket in a cemetery, a single red rose on the lid. A caption read, "Whatever happens, happens." After a moment, the screen went black.

Another picture popped up, this one of Kagome wearing an outfit similar to the one he had first met her in. Below her feet it said, "Things done are in the past." This picture too faded out, and Inuyasha found himself leaning forward in anticipation for the next scene.

A hat like the ones worn on graduation faded in, its blood red color entrancing. "Things achieved are not the future."

"So make the future a blast." The picture was of Kagome holding a sparkler, wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and looking at the camera with a smile.

The screen went black and light blue typing began showing up.

"Friends made are people cherished,  
Love shared should never be forgotten,  
There's always a way to become better,  
Happy moments can last forever,  
Dwell on what will be, not on what won't,  
And, Inuyasha, if you're reading this,  
STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER NOW!"

Inuyasha jerked back from the computer, the chair tipping over and dumping the surprised hanyou on his head. "How…?"

He stared up at the ceiling, dazed and confused, a goofy smile slowly overtaking his mouth. Yeah, he'd definitely make her come back when he got back from DC. There wasn't any way she'd get away with leaving just like that.

"Wench."

**I  
Do  
Not  
Sleep**

**And  
Nor  
Will  
You…**

**Hehehe…Now…**(big evil grin)

**Inutori** I should be asleep right now, but I was having way too much fun writing this chapter. I'm done, peoples! DONE! Hurray for me!  
**Sango:** You know, that ending stunk.  
**Inutori** Personally, I like it. Open endings can sometimes be frustrating, but with this one, I think it fit. I mean, it leaves it open to the imagination as to what will happen with the characters.  
**Kouga** How come I only show up in the last chapter of the ENTIRE story?  
**Inutori** Honest answer? Cuz' I really don't care that much for you.  
**Kouga** …  
**Kagome:** Why was I so clingy to Kouga? I like Inuyasha.  
**Inutori** Uh, duh! Kouga IS currently your boyfriend, you haven't dumped him yet. And you do realize that you just said that in front of Kouga, right?

**Kagome:** Oops…

**Inuyasha:** I began, and ended the chapter, what's the deal with that?

**Inutori** Oh wow…you did…I didn't realize that until just now…that wasn't planned…Anyways, people, please review this final installment of Japanese Snake! Who knows, maybe one day I'll revamp the story and repost the better version…we'll see…ja ne, minna-san!


	16. Sequel Posted!

**Japanese Snake: Casino Gangs is now POSTED! Go to my user page and look for it in my stories. It's just the first chapter, but at least it's a start, right?**

To clear things up:

The mystery of Kikyou's death, mystery no longer. Kanna, sister of Kagura, made an agreement with Kikyou behind Naraku's back. Kanna agreed to kill Kikyou, since she wanted to die but didn't have the gall to commit suicide, and Kanna wanted a way to free her sister of Naraku and of the yakuza entirely. Kikyou did her part by preparing the paperwork for Kagura to "become" Kikyou once the opportunity arose, and Kanna killed Kikyou, letting her save face in front of the FBI.

Since Naraku is a shape-shifter, he took Kagome's form and poisoned/shot Inuyasha. When Inuyasha woke up with Kagome there, his demon instincts compelled him to attack his attacker, thus gouging partially the bullet-proof vest she had adorned.

Oh, and if you're wondering where the vest came from, refer back to chapter 13 when Kagome is going through Inuyasha's stuff before going to rescue him. "Kagome came across some more-than-helpful items and quickly put them on her person." This included the vest, as that was what I was alluding to in the first place. (I was never planning on killing Kagome despite some of the readers' brief fears.)

Naraku kidnapped Rin, using her to manipulate Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, to conquer the world, Miroku, to manipulate Sango, and Inuyasha, to get him out of the way.

I had someone ask how Naraku was able to kidnap Rin when she was so precious to Sesshoumaru…my answer? How did Naraku kidnap Rin in the series? Sesshoumaru does not necessarily have Rin under 24-hour surveillance, no matter how important she is to him.

Hojou was on Naraku's payroll, and was a part of the incident in Japan four years previous to this story (on Naraku's side)…maybe I should do a prequel?

Any other questions? Just review and ask. If you leave a signed review, I'll try to give you a personal response.

Since most of you are begging, I have started a sequel. I had the plot idea in my head before any of you asked for it. Title: Japanese Snake: Casino Gangs. Look for it in my stories.

**_Teaser:_**

_Kagome held the serving tray in her right hand, maneuvering through the throngs of people trying to strike it rich through gambling. She finally found the table she wanted and set out the drinks, eyeing the four men around the poker table. _

_One of them was wearing a Rolex watch and based on the bulge in his coat-pocket, he was packing a pistol. What was this, the Old West? After a quick assessment of the remainder of the players, Kagome tucked the serving tray under her arm and strode off, keeping her ears open for any potential disturbance._

_As she passed a table of drunken card players, Kagome felt one of the men feel up her backside, laughing with his buddies like the idiot he was. All Kagome could do was grind her teeth and bear it, or she would be fired this time for sure by Kouga's uncle._

_Speaking of Kouga, he hadn't been around for a couple of weeks. Kagome stepped behind the bar counter and set more drinks on her tray, silently mulling over the possibilities of what could have happened to her fiancé. _

_The thought of marriage made her feel sick, but she didn't have the courage to tell him no after everything he had done for her over the years. Maybe if Agent Jidai had been around, things would have played out differently. As it was, Kouga proposed just as they arrived in Las Vegas, and the next day when she called her mom, she found out that Inuyasha had shown up at the shrine looking for her._

_But that was two years ago and Kagome hadn't heard anymore from the FBI agent that had seemingly kidnapped her both physically and emotionally. If she saw the man again, Kagome didn't know if she would deck him or jump him. Maybe both._


End file.
